


The Outcasted King

by Mizukiiilight



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Betrayal, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Character Death, Dark Past, Fake Character Death, Kageyama Tobio is Bad at Feelings, King Kageyama Tobio, King Oikawa Tooru, King Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kitsune, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Multi, Other, Pining Miya Atsumu, Possessive Oikawa Tooru, Protective Miya Atsumu, Protective Miya Osamu, Protective Ushijima Wakatoshi, Suna Rintaro/Semi Eita, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, Violent Thoughts, Who knows.., Yandere Oikawa Tooru, or maybe not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizukiiilight/pseuds/Mizukiiilight
Summary: Atsumu cradle Tobio's cold, unmoving body. The once bright, blue eyes that used to be filled with life were now dark and dull. His warm skin now cold, nothing like it had been a few hours ago. Besides him, he could hear Suna's sniffles as he cradles Semi, the man he had grown to love even with the banter they had. Osamu stood next to Atsumu as he shared his pain. The Inarizaki clan bowed their heads as the war kept raging outside the castle walls.
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Semi Eita/Suna Rintaro - Relationship
Comments: 57
Kudos: 187





	1. Runaway King

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my dear readers 🥰  
> If you have read my other story "Metanoia" then you would recognize the title, if not then welcome!  
> First, you don't have to read "Metanoia" to understand this story, i just did this for fun and because I wanted a reason to write Yandere Oikawa.  
> Second, this will contain some references to "Metanoia" but nothing to big. Either way No character is safe it this story so I would recommend not getting attached for your sake.  
> And finally, as you already know i love to start with the angst before the fluff then add more angst, so be preparer because I plan on writing this to the point your soul hurts 🙂.

Tears blurred his vision, yet he couldn't stop running, he had to get out of here even if his mind is screaming at him to go back and save his friend.

But he couldn't, she had sacrificed herself to save him, he couldn't let her efforts go to waste. He just had to live, for her and his family. Behind him, he could hear the bells chime as the villagers cheer for the death of a ruthless king.

Still, he didn’t stop once to look behind him, he needed to keep running. Clutching the roll Mizuki had given him Tobio said a small prayer.

He had no idea where he was going, only that he needed to find a shrine dedicated to Inari, there he would find help.

Not paying attention to his footing Tobio tripped on one of the tree roots, he felt his whole body fall, knocking the air out of him. He began rolling down the hill he hadn't noticed earlier, sticks and stones poke his whole body when he landed at the bottom of the hill.

His knee burned and he was sure he had a cut on his head because he could feel something wet run down his head. Gasping for air Tobio managed to crawl away from where he landed even if his knee protested in pain.

He couldn’t die here, no, he needs to keep going.

Tobio kept repeating the mantra over, and over in his head even if his body was growing weaker with each movement. His vision blurred as black spots appear, yet he kept going.

Breathing as best as he could Tobio forced himself to lean on a tree however his knee didn't allow it, causing him to buckle and fall on his back. Slowly, the energy from before left his body, and soon he was left powerless.

In one hand he clutched the roll Mizuki had given him while in the other he held a small, glass bottle Miwa had given him years ago. Letting out a sob Tobio screws his eyes close and asked for forgiveness.

Forgiveness for not being a decent king, for not being able to take care of the kingdom as his father would have liked, for hurting his two close friends, and for leaving Mizuki behind to get executed in his place.

Tobio had been so distracted in his world to notice a pair of eyes looking at him from afar or to even hear the crunch of leaves as two boys came close to him.

Letting out a broken chuckle Tobio let the darkness consume him, the fight leaving his body a broken mess of what used to be a proud king.

* * *

_Tobio stared at the coffins of his family members, their portraits smiling brightly, something they will never be able to do ever again._

_His father and mother having been assassinated by the neighboring kingdom’s order for haven rejected the offer of an arranged marriage between Tobio and prince Tooru._

_Miwa, his sweet, kind sister had protected him until her last breath, she had wanted him to live his life. He had been there when Miwa’s life had been ripped away, watched as the bastard who did it only took joy in murdering her in cold blood._

_Tobio could only stare in shock and fear, he tried to move his legs, to run towards his sister and protected her just like she had done to him, but they refuse forever frozen in shock while he witnesses the murder._

_Once the assassin had finished they had only looked at him and left, left him alone with his sister's corpse. That night had changed everything, not only had he lost his family, but they had left him to take care of the kingdom at the age of twelfth._

_He accepted his role, even if it pained him deeply. After all, people like him never truly got a happy ending. That had been his mentality for the next three years of ruling, he trusted no one only for three people._

_Kindaichi, his knight, Kunimi, his servant, and Mizuki, his adviser he had chosen. Many in the council had disagreed with the idea, a woman in the council was unheard of but Tobio paid no mind to it._

_He didn’t care if Mizuki was a girl, she had great intuition and cared about the kingdom as he did. He would trust her with his life, and he trusted she would step in his place if anything happened to him._

_Kunimi and Kindaichi had been his childhood friends and had always had his back no matter what, just like he had their back. Even after all these years, Tobio had believed that they would never separate. That's how much he trusted them._

_In his three years of ruling, he had declined any marriage proposal from kingdoms, not because he didn't care for marriage, no it was more directed to fear._

_Fear that the same thing that happened three years ago happens again. He wasn't going to marry someone he didn't know and let his kingdom suffer because of that._

_His council disagrees with it, they even went as far as to arrange a meeting between King Oikawa Tooru and King Ushijima._

_Tobio had been horrified at the aspect_ _of meeting Oikawa, after all his father had been the reason why his family is dead! He had quickly declining the idea and only agreed to meet with King Ushijima._

_Tobio thought that everything had been going well, yet he fails to notice how his kingdom had become unhappy. They didn't agree with the way Tobio rule, they didn't want a woman in the council, they didn't want him to form a peace treaty with Shiratorizawa by becoming Ushijima's husband._

_They didn't like the idea of Tobio being king at such a young age, but what they didn’t like the most was that they couldn’t take advantage of Tobio._

_Not only did his people began hating him but so did the people in the castle. They were growing tired of how demanding Tobio was beginning to be. Especially when he screamed and yelled at them for not doing things right._

_Not that Tobio could guess, even if he was securing his kingdom he was still fifteen, something that many forgot. They had forgotten that a boy his age needed the warmth of a family._

* * *

_Mizuki had noticed the change first and keep an eye out, she trusted no one with her king's safety, not even Kunimi, and Kindaichi who had been sneaking out for the last few weeks._

_Things had been calm, too calm for Mizuki's taste. The council didn't argue when Tobio declared his engagement with Ushijima Wakatoshi nor did they protest when Tobio signed the peace treaty with Shiratorizawa._

_Kunimi and Kindaichi kept speaking in whispers in dark corners of the castle. But it seems she wasn’t the only one to notice._

_Ushijima Wakatoshi had also noticed the change, he had visited Tobio’s kingdom enough times to know something was wrong. He had spoken his worries with Mizuki and agreed to send two of his most trusted guards to watch over Tobio._

_Mizuki was thankful for his help, yet she could see the worry in his eye. He may not like Tobio romantically, but he still cared about him as a friend._

_That was what she had thought in the first place before her execution._

_Ushijima Wakatoshi had betrayed them along with Kunimi and Kindaichi._

_But Mizuki will be damned if anything were to occur to her king, she is after all his loyal servant._

_And so the war began._

_Mizuki had to get Tobio out of the castle and the kingdom, she had to take him away from here. That had been the plan before she realized that the castle had been surrounded._

_And just like she had vowed to the late_ _queen, king, and princess, Mizuki traded her life for Tobio’s. She knew they would never get away unless one of them was bait._

_She looked like Tobio, except for her brown eyes and height but that didn’t matter. In a last attempt to protect him she cut her hair off and dressed up as Tobio, she became the tyrant king people claimed Tobio to be._

_She had managed to get him out of the castle, with only instructions on how to arrive at Inari’s shrine and to avoid any Shiratorizawa guards along with Kunimi and Kindaichi._

_They were not to be trusted. The last she had seen of him had been when he gave her a teary smile before sending him off to the forest._

_Mizuki knew no one would enter it, the rumors, and tales about Kitsune owning said forest. The villagers were too scared to enter that place to find out if they were true._

_Guards busted the door of the balcony where Mizuki was, she didn’t flinch nor did she fight back when they caught her. Her job had been done; she had accomplished the promise she had made to the late princess Miwa._

**_“If anything were to happen to me or my parents I want you to take Tobio to the forest, there you will find a shrine. Make sure they see this scroll; they will know what happened.”_ **

**“But my lady what do you mean?”**

**“I had a vision, Mizuki I won’t live long, and once I’m gone no one will protect Tobio. You need to make sure he gets to that shrine no matter what. Don’t tell anyone this, not even Kunimi and Kindaichi, they are not to be trusted.”**

_Mizuki smiled and looked at Kunimi and Kindaichi, both boys were next to King Oikawa Tooru, the one that had intentions of killing her king._

_Both boys locked eyes with her before realization hit them. Before they could even speak the blade cut through the air, ending the life of King Kageyama Tobio, the tyrant king._

_Or so they thought._

* * *

Kita Shinsuke pulled his cloak further down his head and gave a silent prayer to the executed. The crowd cheered on as if they had not just killed a fifteen-year-old.

It disgusted him, how humans could let their greed take over to the point of murder. His eyes landed on King Oikawa and his knight Iwaizumi Hajime. He felt even more disgust just by looking at them, he had heard the rumors as to how Oikawa couldn't take the rejection Kageyama Tobio gave him twice.

Blinded by jealousy and anger, Oikawa had managed to convince King Ushijima to betray his fiancé.

Humans, nothing but pesky little things. So easy to manipulate and yet they make it easy for it to happen.

Looking at the decapitated body Shinsuke only sigh, he knew that the body in front of them is not the body of King Tobio. If anyone paid any attention they would have noticed that the 'king' had brown eyes instead of blue.

Not to mention the height of the person was not the height of King Tobio. Not that people took notice, they never bother to look at the boy.

Looking to the forest on his right he could sense a human presence entering.

“So, you think he entered?”

Shinsuke hummed in thought, Aran kept looking at the once loyal servants of Tobio while making sure his hood didn’t fall off.

"Yes, he has the same presence that the late princess Miwa had...we should head back in case the young king gets hurt on the way."

Glancing back one last time Shinsuke glares at the 'new' king of Metanoia. Oikawa waved at the crowd with a charming smile, as if had not just executed a person.

Iwaizumi Hajime only shook his head and closed his eyes. Shinsuke could tell he was praying, how ironic, hadn't he been the one to lead the attack?

Kindaichi and Kunimi shared the same look of horror that only left Shinsuke guessing that they must have found out Tobio got away.

Looking at the very back of the crowd he could see Ushijima Wakatoshi and Semi Eita. Semi looked horrified while Ushijima held the same expressionless face. By the looks of it, Semi hadn't been informed about this.

Shinsuke made his way out of the crowd with Aran on his heels. He didn't agree with the method they had used; sure King Tobio had been cold for the last three years, but he had made sure Metanoia stayed in top shape.

Always making sure that it's people never starved, and yet that hadn't been enough for them. These people hadn't realized that Tobio is still a child and there is so much a boy like him could do.

Yet again human greed always wins somehow.

* * *

_“Please, take care of Tobio. I haven’t told anyone about the vision I had only Mizuki. I won’t be in this world for long and people will try to take advantage of Tobio...the thing they don't know is that he is stubborn and won't be swayed easily. Father is already walking on thin ice just for rejecting a marriage proposal made by prince Oikawa to Tobio. I know he will try again when he is older, yet Tobio will choose prince Ushijima Wakatoshi, which will be the last straw for prince Oikawa, and he will declare war. It doesn't help that Kunimi and Kindaichi will help him."_

_Miwa looked at her hands, she looked so powerless as if she was not the next heir for one of the most powerful kingdoms. Shinsuke contemplated on what he heard._

_One child of the Kageyama clan will indeed have the power to have visions of the future so there was no doubt she is telling the truth about her family._

_Yet why had she come here for help? Surely she could have asked Karasuno or Itachiyama._

_Both kingdoms were more powerful than Metanoia and Aoba Johsai combine, heck even Shiratorizawa stood no chance against them._

_“Why do you seek out help Kageyama Miwa? Why not Karasuno or Itachiyama? Both kingdoms are powerful and will help if asked.”_

_Miwa_ _shook her head, her blue eyes held distrust in them._

 _“No, Itachiyama’s_ _prince Sakusa Kiyoomi is friends with prince Ushijima. And Karasuno’s first prince, Hinata Shoyo is acquaintances with prince Oikawa. I can’t take any risk, for all I know they could just hand Tobio to them in a silver platter.”_

_Shinsuke could understand her worries, after all, humans were lead by greed and selfishness very easily._

_If they were to offer something worth more than Tobio’s life then they will hand him over._

_“So you came to us because you had no other choice?”_

_“No, I came here because the Kageyama family has had connections with the Inarizaki clan for over thousand of years, and I know that you won’t hand Tobio to them. My instincts tell me so.”_

_The kitsune hummed, yeah it was a known fact that the royal family had ties with the Inarizaki clan for over thousand of years already._

_It had been because of a queen who had made peace with them and as a peace offering, they offered to protect the members of the royal family._

_But this was different, Miwa had just said they will get killed no matter what they did. Even if Shinsuke manages to gather the rest of the kitsune it would be impossible to save them._

_Destiny is already carved in stone. All they could do is safe and protect the youngest Kageyama._

_“How much_ _time do you have left?”_

_“Two years, Tobio just turned ten. We only have two years left with him.”_

_Two years was enough time for him to prepare. Taking a scroll out of thin air, Shinsuke wrote the request Miwa had asked for then signed it with the Inarizaki seal. Handing it over to her, Shinsuke looked at her in the eye._

_"When the time comes to hand him this, no one will be able to read it other than Kageyama Tobio. This will help him find the Inarizaki shrine, so even if someone follows him they will get lost permanently here while Tobio is safe."_

* * *

Shinsuke sigh, that had been almost five years since he made that promise. Just as Miwa had said, the Kageyamas’ were killed except for Tobio, leaving him behind to rule the kingdom of Metanoia by himself.

With time prince Oikawa, now the king had been trying to pursue him with no luck. Not that Shinsuke blames him, Oikawa's father had been the cause for Tobio's family's death, he had every right to reject him.

Entering the forest with Aran, Shinsuke began searching for Tobio. He could catch a sweet, blueberry scent not too far from where he was, but that hadn't caused him panic, no, it was the scent of blood mixed in. Quickly Shinsuke sprinted to where the smell was coming from with Aran next to him. 

Soon he was meet with the sight of an injured Tobio. The young king seemed to be passed out as his chest went up and down slowly.

Walking closer to him, he checked for any injuries and saw that he had a deep cut on his forehead along with scratches and bruises, yet his right knee had taken more damage than anything.

“Aran, we need to carry him. His knee is injured, and he is bleeding a lot, here take the scroll,” he handed his friend the scroll on Tobio’s hand before helping Aran carry him bridal style. “Thankfully, we found him on time, let’s go so that Akagi can heal him.”

Without another word, Aran and Shinsuke took Tobio to their shrine.

Gently, Shinsuke added pressure on the cut in his forehead, how can humans be so cruel to their own kind?

He remembers how the young girl’s eyes held determination when she stood on the platform. Mizuki has stood tall and proud, Shinsuke had never seen a human put their own life on the line for someone.

Miwa had done it because Tobio was her brother but Mizuki shared no blood with him. It was something he still didn't understand, yet Mizuki had been brave just so she could save her king.

Shinsuke glanced down at Tobio's passed out form, the boy will have a tough life ahead of him, and for the rest of his future. It's clear that Oikawa Tooru wasn't after the kingdom, he is after Tobio.

Shinsuke could tell that Oikawa knew that the one they beheaded was not Tobio. Someone who has been obsessed with Tobio would take instant notice, yet Oikawa didn't stop the execution.

Even if Tobio had been captured Oikawa wouldn't have killed him that was obvious. Not that Shinsuke would have allowed it, he would have stepped in and saved him.

Yet he couldn't understand why Oikawa was so obsessed with Tobio. They had only met once when Tobio had only been seven.

Shinsuke would have to keep an eye out for Oikawa. Something about him unsettled him, just like when his grandmother had told him the stories of demons.

“Shin, you know that by taking him in it will be harder for him to live a normal life, right?”

“I am aware of that, yet I won’t go back on my word. The people we should be concern over is not him but Oikawa Tooru. I can sense he has a dark obsession over Tobio, and...I can’t tell as to why...”

Aran almost halted in his steps as he stared at Shinsuke in shock.

“You can’t tell why?”

“No, I tried but...it’s like a darkness looms over him...almost as if it were a cover...”

Aran had a conflicted look in his eyes, from the Inarizaki clan only Shinsuke could read and tell human intentions and emotions, so him being unable to do that is...shocking.

“You think he knows about Tobio being alive?”

“Yes...that is what worries me. Thankfully, he doesn’t know his whereabouts and even if he did he won’t be able to access our shrine without a scroll with the Inarizaki signature,” Aran nodded in agreement. “That will give us enough time to think about the situation, right now we need to take care of Tobio and make sure he is out of harm’s way.”

And hopefully, Oikawa won't begin a search for him, that was Shinsuke's last thought before arriving at the shrine.


	2. King Kageyama Tobio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter explains a bit as to what lead to the events and to why.  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter my dear readers 🥰

_Blooming ever-sweet, the evil flower reaps_

_Drowning in colors that'll drive you crazy_

_Beautiful as ever and still growing every day_

_And yet far too many thorns keeping them all too far away_

_-Daughter of Evil_

Hajime’s expression remained blank while Tooru made a wreak, papers, and books all flew from left to right. Anything that crossed Tooru's path would be thrown aside in his rage.

From where he stood he could see how much all of this had a negative effect on his friend. Tooru’s eyes were black with fury that promised a painful death where the only emotion Hajime could make out in his friend.

It had been no surprise that King Tobio rejected Tooru's marriage proposal once again, what had been a surprise was the fact that he accepted King Ushijima's.

From experience, Hajime could tell that Tooru is already at his breaking point, and there was nothing he could about it. Ever since Tooru meet Tobio when they were kids the brunette had taken a liking to him, something that their parents adore yet they failed to see how that turned into a dark obsession for the young prince.

Hajime had been the first to see it when the then prince Tobio rejected his first marriage proposal. Tooru had been upset but hid it with a smile, however, once they were out of sight did Tooru let his emotions out.

Hajime already knew his friend had mood swings, but this had been different, Tooru's eyes were cold, colder than the winters in Nekoma. That should have been the first red flag, yet...Hajime didn't have the heart to stop him. Just seeing Tooru happy brought him happiness.

Maybe that was where everything began.

After the rejection, King Oikawa Haru orders an assassin to go kill the Kageyama royals with the exception of prince Tobio.

Hajime had caught on to his plan at that moment, he didn’t care about Tooru’s belove rejecting him, King Haru wanted to take over Metanoia, and the only way to do it was to marry Tooru to prince Tobio.

Because it the eyes of an adult, a boy at the age of twelfth shouldn't rule with no adult supervision.

It had been no surprise when people found out who had ordered the assassination, King Haru had been messy about it. Which cause the now King Tobio to reject Tooru once again.

Yet Tooru didn't give up, he kept sending him letters but never received any in return.

And now, all those events add up to this moment. Tooru seething in rage as he kept throwing and tearing books and papers.

King Kageyama Tobio had gotten away.

The one who had been killed in his place had been Ito Mizuki, the king’s most trusted advisor.

The villagers had been so caught up in the idea of being free from their tyrant king that they didn’t even question why he looked shorter than what he looked.

The plan hadn’t gone as they had expected.

Once King Tobio was presented to his kingdom Tooru was then supposed to stop everything and propose a request. That he should become Tobio's husband and rule beside him, that way they could bring prosperity to the people.

To Hajime, it sounded ridiculous but with how easily Tooru could manipulate people, it won’t be a surprise if they agreed to keep Tobio alive. As long as Tooru was their king they would have let the blue-eyed king live.

Yet, the person in front of them only smiled, and Hajime knew that they had lost the battle.

In his blinding rage, Tooru had cornered King Ushijima and his guard, Semi Eita after the execution.

King Ushijima grunted in pain while Tooru slammed him to the brick wall of the castle’s hallway.

Semi had taken his sword out and Hajime followed him with quick reflexes, each sword pointing at different kings.

“Where the hell is Tobio?!”

Ushijima remained silent, his expression giving nothing away, but Hajime could see it. In Ushijima's eyes, there was relief mixed in with worry. He also knew that King Tobio is alive.

“I won’t be repeating myself Ushijima, so answer me.”

Tooru’s voice had taken a darker tone, one that meant he wasn’t playing around.

“...I do not know what you are talking about...”

“Lies, all lies! You knew about this, after all, how could everything failed?!”

Tooru looked hysterical, his eyes held fury, deeper than the pits of hell. Ushijima looked away; his jaw clenched. Semi hadn't wavered and only glared at him, Hajime returned the glare.

“...Fine be that way, but remember, your little brother is on the line King Ushijima Wakatoshi.”

Tooru let the king of Shiratorizawa go as Semi put his sword away in favor of checking on his king. Hajime did the same, Tooru took a breath to compose himself then smiled with so much poising.

“Next time we meet, I will have Tobio and there will be nothing you will be able to do.”

Turning around the brunette walked away, Hajime right behind him like a loyal knight. Not once did they turn around to see the venomous glare Semi was giving them or the murderous expression King Ushijima had.

All the nearby kingdoms knew of the rivalry the king of Shiratorizawa and king of Aoba Johsai have, yet this was different. Hajime could feel it in his bones, Ushijima isn’t protecting Tobio out of respect or because it’s the right thing to do, no, the king of Shiratorizawa had fallen in love with King Tobio. That is what had triggered Tooru.

And now he finds himself in what used to be King Tobio's study with Tooru in the middle of the destruction he had made. A box of letters Tooru had spilled near the fireplace.

King Tobio had never even opened the letters; all were close and to be forgotten with time. Yet the only opened letters were the ones that were from King Ushijima.

“That bastard, he is keeping my belove away from me Hajime, just like that peasant girl he needs to go...he will only get in the way...”

Tooru kept talking while Hajime listens. All of this is wrong, killing an innocent girl, making Kunimi and Kindaichi betray Tobio, threatening King Ushijima to give up his engagement with Tobio if not his brother will get killed, and even so he will keep standing next to Tooru.

Even if it meant killing others.

* * *

Wakatoshi stared out the window, it had been four hours since the ‘king’s’ execution, and since he returned to his kingdom. Everything had gone down like Oikawa predicted and yet Wakatoshi felt utterly helpless.

He had to witness Mizuki's death, a girl he has known for months, someone who had watched and protected Tobio to her last breath.

Yet Wakatoshi couldn't even save her just like how he couldn't protect Tobio.

It hadn't been his intention to betray them, he had no choice. The only way to prepare for this was to get information and the only way was to side with Oikawa.

Wakatoshi had planned to marry and take Tobio to his kingdom, there he would have kept him safe, just like he had vowed to the late princess Miwa after she died.

What he had not expected was to fall in love with the young king. With only months of knowing him, Wakatoshi had fallen without even knowing until it was too late.

Oikawa had caught up to it and threaten to kill his younger brother, Tsutomu. Wakatoshi had been trapped with two hard choices, he either betrayed Tobio to save his brother or let his brother die.

It had been such a cruel thing, to make him choose between people he cared deeply about.

“Your highness, what did King Oikawa meant when he said he would kill prince Tsutomu?”

Turning his attention to his guard, Semi Eita that is when the realization fully hit Wakatoshi. This had been the last time he will ever see Tobio.

Mizuki had remained tight lip about his whereabouts when Oikawa questioned her. She had refused to tell them even after Oikawa told her he would free her if she just spilled the information.

Mizuki had spit on Oikawa’s face.

That had been her final answer.

“A few months ago...when Oikawa requested a private meeting with me, he had simply demanded me to cancel my engagement with Tobio. I refused and...the look in his eyes...had been something I have never seen..."

He recalls how cold and void of life they had been, Oikawa hadn’t said anything for a couple of minutes before he started laughing like a maniac.

“He said that if I didn’t do as he said he would kill Tsutomu, I didn’t believe him and a few days later he got into a carriage accident, do you remember that?”

Semi gave him a nod, his brown eyes held worry in them.

"Oikawa then sent me a letter, saying that it had only been a warning. I...I didn't know what to do if I didn't do as he said he would have killed Tsutomu...I'm so sorry..."

He didn’t even notice tears were running down his face by the time he finished telling Semi his side of the story.

“Is that why you sent him to stay in Itachiyama for the time being?”

Wakatoshi nodded, Oikawa wasn't stupid. He knows that if he even dared step foot in Itachiyama the King and Queen will kill him on the spot.

Those two kingdoms have so much bad blood between them that they find no need to interact or even try to get along. That's why Wakatoshi sent Tsutomu there and he would have done the same with Tobio, but it seems Mizuki had other plans. 

"Why didn't you tell anyone? We could have figured something out!"

“If I did, all of Aoba Johsai’s allies would have attacked us with no hesitation. You know that they will never believe me if I were to say what Oikawa did.They all believe he is better than the last king that's why people follow him. He manipulates them without remorse." 

The only kingdom that would have believed them is Itachiyama, but he didn’t want to drag them into this mess.

Sakusa had already done more than enough by helping him protect his younger brother. He didn’t want to add more to his plate.

“Then, what do we do?”

“...We need to find Tobio before he does, there is no doubt he will do unspeakable things to him if he were to find him.”

Semi nodded, he may not know King Tobio that well but from what he could tell, the young king always put his people before him.

As to why the people couldn't see that remained a mystery.

“Alright, I will inform our most trusted knights. We will do everything in our power to find him first.”

With that Semi gave him a bow before leaving. Alone in the room, Wakatoshi felt even more helpless. Tobio is missing and no one knows where he is other than Mizuki, who died with the secret.

Rubbing his face, he wiped away the tears and stood up. This is no time to be wasting away, he needs to find Tobio and protect him, even if that meant his life. For now, he can rest assure that Tsutomu is safe with prince Sakusa.

* * *

Shinsuke dabbed a cotton ball over Tobio’s small cuts on his arms. It had been hours since they brought him here and yet he hasn’t woken up.

Akagi had reassured him that it was because of the exhaustion his body had taken and not because of a concussion.

Tobio’s knee had been healed as best as Akagi could do and disinfected the small cuts. After finishing he had sent Omimi and Aran for more herbs and if possible, bandages to close the wounds.

From the corner of his eye, he could see Atsumu and Osamu peeking from the doorway of the room Tobio is staying in. Both held a curious yet worried glint in their eyes.

It's to be understandable, they had shown up with a bloody king of Metanoia, the same king who should have been dead hours ago.

They didn’t know about the deal he had made with the late princess Miwa, the only ones who knew where Akagi, Aran, and Omimi.

The fewer people knew the safer it is. It's not that he didn't trust them, is more to the fact that word will go out to other kitsunes and there is where the real trouble will begin.

Not all kitsunes are bad but some like watching chaos and despair happen. If they were to find out that Tobio is still alive and kicking it would be disastrous.

Especially does who only lived for human suffering.

“Kita-san, can you tell us why you showed up with the king of Metanoia all bloody in Aran-kun’s arms?”

Shinsuke hummed in thought, it would be better for him to inform the twins just in case something were to happen.

"A few years ago, I made a vow to the late princess Miwa. I promised to protect her brother after she told me her vision of the future. I didn't tell anyone other than Aran, Omimi, and Akagi. I will inform the others soon but for now, we need to keep him protected."

Atsumu glanced at Tobio’s sleeping form, a soft yet protective look in his eyes.

Shinsuke frowned, this could be trouble, yet what kind of trouble did it mean?

He has known Atsumu and Osamu his whole life ever since they were just pups who had been born into this world. Both of them would always get into fights yet they always stood together, but if there is something he knows about them is that the twins got easily attached to others.

It had proven to be the same with the Inarizaki clan.

It’s not something they can control or change.

Still, this is different.

And he couldn’t put his finger on it.

“So, we have to protect him?”

Osamu asks while gently cleaning the blood off Tobio's skin, Atsumu is washing the blood off Tobio's hair with a determined look on his face, Osamu having a matching one.

“Yes, he won’t be able to go back to his normal life hence why we brought him here. I am already sure you have heard of what happened back in the village, there is no place for him there, but we will make sure there is a place for him here.”

Atsumu hummus in agreement while Osamu only nods, both boys have already made up their mind.

Shinsuke smiles softly before picking up the bloody towels, they needed to make sure they had enough medicine so that Tobio wouldn’t catch an infection.

Maybe he can trust the twins to watch over him while he checks what they need.

“I will be checking what we need for Tobio, I will be back in a few so don’t make a mess.”

“Yes sir!”

“Yes sir!”

Both said simultaneously while doing a hand gesture. Making sure they both understood he is serious Shinsuke leaves them alone.

He would have to find a way to explain to Tobio the events that happened without triggering anything bad.

* * *

Atsumu gently washed Tobio’s hair while Osamu looked for a change of clean clothes for him. They had been shocked to see the king of Metanoia of all people hurt and bloody on Aran’s arms.

And it only made them worried when the older kitsune talked among themselves in whispers, all four of them having the same worried look.

Making sure he didn't touch the cut on his forehead, Atsumu ran his fingers gently through the black silky hair.

Even after getting the mud, blood, and dirt out of it, it remained soft. To his surprised, Tobio seemed to lean to his touch as well as relaxing his body.

Atsumu sighs, he had heard the tales about the tyrant king and how he never worried about anyone but himself. He never believes rumors and prefers looking at things for himself.

And what he saw here was a broken boy who had nowhere to run to, the world hating him for not fitting in.

Humans could be so cruel to their kind.

Atsumu had not been there for the execution of the ‘king’ but Aran had told them what happened. A girl named Ito Mizuki had sacrificed herself for Tobio.

She had disguised herself as the king to give him time to escape. Atsumu held respect for that, she had stayed loyal to Tobio to the very end.

Looking at the young king's pale face Atsumu vowed to protect him, to make sure he never feels alone or even feels despair in his life ever again.

And just by looking at his twin, he could tell he felt the same way.

Tobio is a stay like they had been before Kita found them and took them in, so now it is their turn to do the same for Tobio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be of Mizuki's perspective and what she does to save Tobio.


	3. The loyal servant, Ito Mizuki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be in Mizuki's perspective. We will see how things went down after her capture and what her response was to Oikawa. We also see how much she cares for Tobio.

_If the whole world plots_

_to extinguish your light,_

_If they find the need to_

_make you break and cry,_

_Don't you worry, dear,_

_I am right by your side._

_So just smile for me;_

_it'll be alright._

_-Servant of Evil_

**An hour before the execution**

Mizuki stared blankly at the guards that passed by her cell. It had been almost ten minutes since her captured, she just hopes King Tobio finds the shrine.

There is a clanking of boots hitting the pavement, yet she pays no mind to it, nothing here is worth her attention. Coming to her view is King Oikawa Tooru and his personal guard Iwaizumi Hajime.

Their eyes clash and a part of herself feels satisfied when she sees the shock in both their faces. It seems their plan wasn't going to work after all, good, that's good.

King Oikawa commands the stationary guards to leave them alone for the moment and soon they are out of sight.

The moment they leave, King Oikawa’s face turns into something vile. His eyes were black that even the darkest pits of hell couldn’t compare to.

They held no emotion whatsoever, yet Mizuki didn’t waver. What is the point in being afraid when you are at death’s doorstep?

“Where is Tobio.”

It wasn't a question but a command.

Mizuki only blinks.

That hasn't been the response King Oikawa wanted, not that she cared. The only commands she takes are from King Tobio, and King Tobio alone.

“I will not repeat myself; you will answer me or there will be consequences.”

His voice is dark and heavy with malice, and still, Mizuki didn't waver.

“That’s it you bitch!”

With quick movements, King Oikawa grabs the keys from Iwaizumi and opens the cellar door. His steps heavy and his aura screaming death.

Mizuki just kept blinking.

There is no point in being afraid anymore.

Oikawa grabs her by the shirt collar and lifts her like a rag doll. His eyes furious while Iwaizumi checked that no one came by.

"You will answer when I ask a question, you peasant."

“...You are not my king...”

There was silence before a slap is heard across the cellar, Mizuki bites her tongue to hold in a pained whimper. She will not show weakness in front of this monster, not when she is alive nor when she dies.

“Listen to me you lowly dog,” he put his foot on her back, forcing her to stay down. “I will be the king of this kingdom along with Aoba Johsai, if you tell me where Tobio is I will let you live for his sake. So how about it?”

Mizuki chuckled bitterly, taking Iwaizumi and Oikawa by surprise.

“If you think I will just hand over my king to you monsters then think again, I will gladly die if it means he is far away from you Oikawa Tooru.”

This time she grunts as Oikawa kicks her repeatedly on her abdomen, yet she never lets her determination waver.

Even when blood fills her mouth, even when her ribs crack, she doesn’t let her pain show.

“Tell me where Tobio is or I will make sure you die a painful death!”

Mizuki only scoffs, lifting her gaze to Oikawa’s she then gets up before coming in front of him.

Iwaizumi gets on guard before Oikawa signals him to back down. With no further words left to say, she spits on his face.

It felt good doing that.

Even if he deserves way worse.

Her body is thrown across the room as her back hits the brick wall painfully. Her ribs scream in protest, yet she still holds it in. If these are her last moments alive she will make sure to die with dignity.

“You disgusting pig!” Oikawa wipes the spit off his face while glaring darkly at her. “Let's go Hajime, she is not worth our time.”

Walking out of the cell and closing it, the last thing Mizuki sees is Oikawa and Iwaizumi walking away. The green-eyed guard giving her a look that said, 'I'm sorry'.

What would he be sorry for?

Everything else happens in a blur, from her getting her head out to them sharpening the blade. Looking into the crowd she is glad she doesn't see King Tobio among the crowd.

She wouldn't want for him to see this. Her eyes locked into Kunimi's and Kindaichi's as they both stand with Oikawa and Iwaizumi. She sees the shock before the regret, and she wants to laugh.

Why do they start to feel regret when they see her here? Did they think she would betray her king as they had?

If so, then they were never even friends in the first place. Smiling she turns to the crowd; they all look at her with pure hatred while others cry.

Many knew how selfish humans could be, especially those who don't get what they want. All she sees is greed in the purest of forms.

Then there are the others who never turned their back on her king. They cry for him, they bleed for him, they will mourn for him. 

They had been the ones to see past the cold, tyrant king and saw the real Tobio. The Tobio who only wanted a family to run to, who wanted a normal life.

Yet he chained himself to the throne at a young age so that his people wouldn’t be left astray.

_“Mizuki, do you think Miwa will like her gift?”_

_“Of course your highness, she loves everything you paint for her.”_

_"Mizuki, I don't know if I will ever find a love like mom and dad."_

_“Only time will tell highness.”_

_“Why is King Oikawa so persistent?! I already said no to him, is killing my family not enough for him?!”_

_“My king, would you like me to put an end to this?”_

_“...No, knowing him, he will only keep going...”_

_"Your highness, what do you want me to do with these letters?"_

_“Who are they from?”_

_“King Tooru.”_

_“Put them in a box and burn them.”_

_“Yes, my king.”_

_“You have received a marriage proposal from the king of Shiratorizawa, King Ushijima Wakatoshi.”_

_"...tell them that I accept."_

_“Are you sure?”_

_“...Yes, I would rather marry him than Oikawa.”_

_“I think I can call Ushijima a friend Mizuki.”_

_“How come highness?”_

_“He doesn’t push me to talk and understands me. We even share the same passion for art.”_

_“My king, you must run from here, go into the forest and find a shrine dedicated to Inari there you will find help. Here take this with you.”_

_“But what about you! I can’t leave you here Mizuki!”_

_"Don't worry, I will come to find you soon."_

_“You promise?”_

_“I promise.”_

Eyes shining with tears, Mizuki looks up at the sky. She felt guilty for lying to him, but his safety is her top priority.

Closing her eyes she said her final words.

“I’m sorry...”

_I’m sorry my king, but I won’t be able to come back like I promise. You see...we tend to lie when protecting those we love. It was fun playing with you, let’s meet up when we are reborn._

The blade cuts through the air and everything turned black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be Miwa's perspective and to what she had to do to protect Tobio before everything went down.


	4. Princess Miwa, may you rest in peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be Miwa's perspective so it will be years back before everything happens. It will also give you a glimpse as to why Oikawa is acting like that. I will also give him a backstory, since as everyone knows a yandere needs a background story 😉.

_“If you write a wish upon_

_a paper and you place_

_It into a glass bottle_

_And it's washed away by_

_the ocean then someday_

_There's a chance that_

_it may just come true"_

_-Regret Message_

“Did you know that if you write a wish on a paper and place it into a glass bottle and it’s washed away by the ocean then someday there might be a chance it will come true?”

Six-year-old Tobio stared at his older sister with admiration and excitement as she holds a glass bottle and a paper in her hand. Her smile is warm and sweet as she looks at her dear baby brother.

“You can make a wish with the ocean?”

“Yup, want me to show you how?”

“Yes please!”

Miwa laughs at her brother’s excitement; she never gets tired of seeing his bright smile. She will do everything in her power to keep it there.

“Ok then, let go write a wish and put it in the bottle and we can go to the beach near. I already asked mom and she said it’s ok as long as we bring a guard with us.”

* * *

“Miwa, I made two new friends today!”

“Really? What’s their names’?”

Tobio smiled as he ran towards his sister. He had been waiting for her to get out of her lessons so he could tell her all about his day. In how he meet Kunimi and Kindaichi and how they also like art like him.

Proudly he says their names and begins telling her about the painting they have done and how father said that they will be the new servants for the royal family.

He didn't leave a single detail out. Miwa laughs along with him as she complains about how her teacher keeps getting after her for not having a proper poster.

The maids walking in the hallway smile at the two siblings, the castle hallways always full of their laughter.

* * *

“Tobio, this is prince Oikawa Tooru, he will one day be your future husband.”

Tobio peeks out from the side of his sister's dress. In front of them is a boy with brown hair that matches his eyes.

He is taller than him and looks about two years older. He has a small smile on his face while listing his hand as a greeting.

Tobio stared at his hand before he takes it, hesitating he comes from behind his sister and bows to Oikawa.

“N-Nice to meet you prince Tooru, my name is Kageyama Tobio from the Metanoia kingdom.”

“Nice to meet you too Tobio-chan! Let’s be good friends!”

The blue-eyed boy perked up at the idea of making a new friend. Miwa saw as they ran around the garden while chasing each other.

Prince Tooru never once letting go of Tobio's hand, even when he introduced him to Iwaizumi Hajime, the son of the general.

Seeing her brother smile brought joy to her...yet, something about Tooru made her uneasy. She didn't voice her thoughts, not wanting to offend the Oikawa family.

Keeping her blue eyes on them she wonders if promising Tobio's hand to prince Tooru was the right choice.

* * *

“Tobio will not marry prince Tooru.”

“What?! Why not?! You promised his hand in marriage to my son!”

Miwa looks at her father in worry, Tobio was with Kindaichi and Kunimi playing outside. King Haru had come for his daily visits along with prince Tooru.

The prince had a blank look, something that gave Miwa chills.

Her mother was sitting on her right while her father to her left.

“I know King Haru, but with all honesty...we don’t trust Tooru around Tobio, not after what he did.”

“They are young kids Yukio! They get curious how can you blame them?!”

Her father sighs, Miwa only tightens her grip on the dress's skirt. A few weeks ago prince Tooru and Tobio discovered a nest full of baby birds.

In his excitement, Tobio had told Tooru to wait while he searches for worms to feed them but by the time he got back the nest was a blob of sticks and blood.

Prince Tooru had stomped on them until they were nothing more than a bloody mess.

Miwa had been surprised Tobio didn't scream at the sight. When they had returned from the gardens Miwa notices her brother being more quiet than usual. His usual smile also replaces with a frown.

When she had asked about it Tobio had responded that he was just upset that Tooru would be leaving and won't see him again until next month.

Prince Tooru had responded with an 'It's fine Tobio-chan! We can write to each other until we meet again!’

Still, Tobio's mood had been the same, it hadn't been until bedtime when he spilled the truth to her.

He had been scared to be left alone in his room that Kunimi had to go get her to calm him down.

Miwa had then told Kunimi to go and rest since she would be staying with him. Once he was gone did Tobio told her everything.

From how he came back and Tooru was stomping on the birds, how he tried to stop him but Tooru only hit him in the stomach. Then finally how he had threatened to hurt him if he told anyone.

Miwa had been horrified but her anger overcame that.

The next day she had told her parents what happened, and they checked his stomach to see if Tooru had left a bruise.

Smiling up to them was a purple bruise.

“I will not argue with you about this Haru, your son is twelfth he should know that what he did is wrong! This discussion is over, Tobio won’t marry him!”

* * *

Miwa gasped for air, her heart beating loudly in her empty room. Gripping her hair she quickly put on her robe before leaving her room silently as to not alert the guards.

It had been a while since she had a vision so violent. But what made it different was that it was about her baby brother. Walking to his room she opens the door silently before entering and closing it.

Making her way to his bed she laid next to him and hugged him. He only snuggled with her closer.

She will do everything in her power to keep him safe, to keep his smile safe.

* * *

Miwa bowed her head to Kita Shinsuke, one of the elders of the Inarizaki clan. He only nodded his head in acknowledgment. Tobio had just turned ten, meaning that she and her parent's time was coming close.

No one knew where she was, not even her parents.

The Kageyamas haven’t contacted the Inarizaki clan for years she just hoped Kita would listen to her.

Without a break, she told him her vision, as to how Tobio would end up miserable with Tooru. How the kingdom would turn against him while the people he trusted the most left him.

How she couldn't trust anyone with this secret nor her brother’s safety.

Kita didn't speak or interrupted her, he only listens and let her finish.

After a bit of questioning, he agreed to protect Tobio. Making a deal, Miwa cuts the palm of her hand and lets her blood spill on the bowl in front of her.

Kita and the three other elders do the same, sealing the deal. She knew that asking them this was selfish, but she didn’t care, she needs to ensure his safety.

“The moment your blood is spilled by another’s hand will the contract begin. If Tobio dies by a human’s hand we will be punished by death for not protecting him. Do you agree with this?”

“Yes.”

* * *

“Mizuki, I want you to keep this with you, when the time comes I want you to give it to Tobio and guide him where Inari’s shrine is.”

Mizuki gives her a nod, a determinate glint in her eyes as she holds the scroll and glass bottle in her hands. Miwa had told her everything and the girl never questioned her only nodding to her command.

She is the only one that can be trusted, not even Kunimi and Kindaichi can be trusted with this secret she will take to the grave.

"I vow to protect prince Tobio till my last breath, my princess."

* * *

Miwa feels her strength leave her body, the assassin leaves her body, and taking one last look at her brother, who was in the corner shivering from fear before leaving through the window.

She could hear guards shout in the hallway as their footsteps become louder. Closing her eyes she feels Tobio's smaller hand on her own and she smiles.

Even if she knew that Tobio wasn't going to die she manage to change some part of her vision.

They didn't kidnap him as she envisions, that was good.

It didn’t take long for the guards to come into her room, one of them pulling Tobio away from her as he screamed and kicked yet the guard didn’t let go.

Everything became blurry and the people sounded far away as if she was underwater. Looking at her blood spilled on the carpet she lets her body rest.

At least the contract had begun.

“I love you...To..bi..o”

Her job was done.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we will be returning to Tobio and later on i will do a time skip. I won't skip much just a few weeks so that the story doesn't drag on. Other than that I already have it planned.


	5. Kitsune

_Just because I carry it all so well doesn’t mean it’s not heavy._

_-Unknown_

Pain shot through his body as the light of the sun blinded him momentarily. Blinking several times Tobio manage to adjust his sight as best as he could. Instantly he became alert, this wasn't the forest. Instead, he is met with the sight of a small, cozy room.

He tried to sit up only for him to gasp in pain at the movements. Taking a deep breath Tobio tried to sit up one more time before giving up. It was no use pushing himself if his body protested.

"Oh, you woke up."

Tobio's breath hitch at the unknown voice, taking notice of the two people in the room. The boy next to him has blond hair with a pair of fox ears, he also had a tail the same color as his hair.

Lastly, the boy(?) was wearing a black yukata. Besides the boy was an identical copy of him except he had gray hair. Both of them were looking at him in relief.

“Do you want us to help you sit up?”

Wordlessly Tobio nods, his mind still trying to process the events that had just occurred.

Helping him sit, Tobio finally gets a good look at his surroundings. The room is small with light brown walls.

There were a few potted plants near the window to his left and he noticed that the floors were made of wood, not the usual marble he got used to seeing in the castle.

The castle...

“...What...what happened, where am I?”

The gray-haired boy looked at the blonde one, they were signaling with their eyes. Finally, the blonde one sighs and turns to him. The gray-haired one then leaves the room, leaving the door slightly open.

“We don’t exactly know, ‘Samu went to get Kita-san since he is the one who knows more than we do.”

“...O-Ok...”

He could feel his hands trembling, a sign of nervousness. Where is he? What happened to him for him to end up here?

The last thing he remembers is tripping on a tree root, which ended up with him not only injuring his knee but his head too.

Running his fingers over his forehead gently, they brushed over a cloth. Tobio caught sight of a few bruises and scratches on his arm, both looking almost, fully healed.

Taking a glimpse of the blonde boy next to him, yet the other seems to be in deep thought as he mumbled to himself.

It didn't take long for this Kita-san person to arrive. Along with him were three others, he takes note of how they all have fox ears and tails. The only creatures with those features were kitsune, maybe that what they were?

"Hello Kageyama Tobio, my name is Kita Shinsuke. You must be confused as to why you are here, but do not fret, I will explain the situation."

Tobio gives him a nod, not questioning the kitsune. If he is here then it means he found the shrine, right?

Mizuki hasn't mentioned anything more other than the people living in the shrine were going to help him so it had to be them. What other reason could it be if they haven't turned him in?

Not long after did the gray hair kitsune came back with a glass of water with a few other people. One of them came to his side and began checking his wounds yet he seems to focus more on his knee.

He doesn't move as the brown-haired kitsune turns his head to the side before letting go and giving him a gentle smile.

Tobio's chest twists in pain.

When had it been the last time someone looked at him like that? With so much warmth and kindness?

He then moves to his knee and gently moves it while looking up at Tobio to see if he winced. When he saw that his facial expression remain the same the kitsune continues for a few more minutes before pulling away.

"It looks like your wounds are healing just fine though you will be bedridden for a few days, weeks at most," he then takes Tobio's hands on his and does the same he did with his knee. "Your bruises and small cuts are already healing just nice, on the contrary, your knee is the one that took the most damage."

Tobio nodded, he still didn't know what to say. He already knew his knee is in a bad shape considering that it was the one body part with more bandages.

The brown-haired kitsune checks his knee one more time, then pulls away, satisfied with what he saw.

The gray-haired kitsune then walks up next to the brown-haired kitsune and hands him the glass of water. Tobio nods his thanks and takes a sip, almost letting a sigh of relief at the cold liquid.

"Let's introduce ourselves before we begin the discussion, also, Aran did you made sure no one followed us?" asks Kita, as he examines outside, through the window, before pulling the curtains close.

“Yes, I did a search and no one else came in or out.”

Kita nods his head. Sitting on a chair next to the window, the rest take that as a cue to sit on the floor. The blonde and gray hair twins sit next to his bed on the right while the brown hair kitsune takes a seat to his left.

"As you already know I'm Kita Shinsuke, and I am the head of the Inarizaki clan, it's a pleasure to meet you, your highness."

Kita gives a small bow before gesturing to the next person.

"My name is Ojiro Aran, and I am the second in command of the Inarizaki clan. It's a pleasure to meet your highness."

Aran smiled gently at him, his aura screaming fondness and his eyes holding the same gentle glint his father used to have when playing with him.

Tobio felt his throat tighten.

“My name is Akagi Michinari, I’m the healer of the Inarizaki clan my king.”

So that's the name of the brown-haired kitsune? Akagi gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze and for the first time, he didn't flinch from another's touch.

The only whoever touched him was Mizuki and even then it was mostly in private. He felt his shoulders relax instantly, it felt like a mother reassuring her child when they felt scared.

“Omimi Ren, second healer of the Inarizaki clan, your highness.”

Omimi bowed to him with his hand on his heart. The kitsune had an air that screamed serene despite his stern expression. His eyes held kindness that it took Tobio a second to register that it was being directed to him.

Why is he acting so surprised? Had he gotten used to the cold glares of others to the point it felt normal? When had that changed?

“Ginjima Hitoshi, one of the guards of the Inarizaki clan my king.”

Ginjima grins at him and Tobio could already tell he is the playful type. The way he didn't bow to Tobio made him smile back.

He prefers people to treat him normally, not like he was a walking time bomb. After all, he is like everyone else. One day he will die and someone else will take his place.

"Miya Atsumu, Inarizaki's attacker. Nice to meet you, your highness."

The blonde kitsune said, his brown eyes staring directly into his blue ones. Tobio felt his heart twist again as if longing for him.

As if reading his mind, Atsumu reached for his hand. Tobio didn't pull away and instead tangled their fingers together as if it were second nature.

Shaking the feeling away, Tobio blinked and took another sip of water. Yet he couldn’t deny the warm feeling of Atsumu’s hand on his.

“Suna Rintaro, Inarizaki’s runner your highness.”

Suna gave him a grin, expression calm and serene as like he didn't mind him in his presence. Tobio mentally smiled at that. He could tell they will get along if they were willing to let him stay.

Hopefully, they would, he is enjoying their company even if it only has been a few minutes. They have made him feel more welcomed than his council. And he has known them for years!

"Miya Osamu, I'm 'Tsumu's twin and Inarizaki's second runner, pleasure in meeting your highness."

Osamu gently patted his head, avoiding the cut that is still healing. His touch resembles that of an older brother, kind yet playful. Tobio instantly liked him.

He reminded him of Miwa. Tobio unconsciously leans to Osamu's touch. He doesn't see the surprise reactions of the others in the room nor do they point it out.

“My name is Riseki Heisuke, I’m the second attacker for the Inarizaki clan my king.”

Tobio had to suppress a wince each time they refer to him as 'highness' or 'my king'. Ever since he was a child he hated how people would refer to him like that.

At one point he took pride in it nonetheless over time the title became a heavy burden. People no longer refer to him as king with kindness nor pride, they began using it as an insult, one that still hurts deeply.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ka-," Tobio paused, the other kitsune looked at him confused. Biting his lip Tobio takes a deep breath and lets it out. "My name is Tobio, it's a pleasure to meet you." He bows his head as best as he can.

He is no longer a Kageyama, his bloodline had ended with him. Everyone already knew he is 'dead'. And to keep it that way he will have to get rid of the name, still, it hurts. The one thing he held even remotely close to his family was that.

"You probably want answers to your questions so please ask away highness."

Kita stared at him, his gaze encoring him to speak. Taking a shaky breath Tobio nods, maintaining eye contact with the two-tone-haired kitsune.

"How long was I out?"

"Two weeks, almost three."

His breath hitched, he has been out for two, almost three weeks?! How much did he miss?! Has Mizuki found the shrine?

"Has...has Mizuki arrived? She promised to come back, so I presume she is here...right?"

Instantly the mood in the room turns glum. His gut telling him something wasn't right. Tobio looked at Kita then at Aran, both of them looked down.

No

No, no, no!

It can't be, she isn't...she isn't...

Is she...

Then, as if a carriage coming at full speed, the memories come and hit him hard.

The castle being surrounded, the villagers and guards alike turning on him. Ushijima's betrayal as well as Kindaichi's and Kunimi's. How Mizuki got him out before handing him a scroll and telling him to leave. Mizuki promising that she will come to find him.

Mizuki had lied to him.

She knew she wouldn't be able to come back, after all, they needed to execute someone.

"H-How...did she...she die..."

He hears footsteps coming near him, yet he doesn't even pay attention to it. Suddenly he is being hugged and the damn that has been holding in the waterworks crumbles into oblivion.

Painful sobs ripped out of his throat as he clings to whoever is hugging him. A few pairs of arms join in, still, he doesn't pay attention. The warmth of said hug only makes him break down even more.

Everything hurts, he had just lost the last person who knew the real him. His best friend, the one who never turned her back to him.

The roots of despair settle in in soul and anchor in deep, not even letting him breathe. A part of him wanted to scream, yell at the sky and gods to give her back, to take him instead.

Mizuki didn't deserve this, she had been an innocent soul caught in the crossfire. She...she had been his only friend.

She had been there for him in his darkest times when Kindaichi and Kunimi turned their backs on him. Mizuki had been like a sister to him, one that always stood by his side no matter how cold he was to everyone.

Ito Mizuki had been the only thing he had left in this world, the only reason he kept fighting to live.

She had been his flame; she had been his loyal servant to the very end.

And thanks to him, she is no longer here. It’s all his fault, if he had just been more stubborn and brought her along with him or if he went back for her.

But no, instead he left like a coward, he ran away from his problems. That was the only thing he is good at since apparently, he is a pathetic king who can't even see his people's unhappiness.

If only the assassin had killed him along with his sister, that would have solved everything. Mizuki wouldn't have suffered because of him. Kunimi and Kindaichi would still be friends with her.

Why did life hate him? What had he done for everyone to hate him, to leave him? Is he that unbearable that people would rather choose death than being with him for another second?

“You are a king, a king who had no one. A lonely, tyrant king.”

Kita had been the first one to pull away, the rest following. Tobio tried to wipe his tears yet with how bruised and scratched were his hand he found it hard to even move them unless he wanted to reopen them.

Atsumu reached forward and wiped them, Osamu rubbed small circles on his back, and Suna ran his fingers through his hair. The three of them were trying to comfort him as best as they could, however, it wasn't enough to pull him out of his despair.

“Here, you had this in your hand when we found you...you probably want to read it.”

Tobio sniffled, tear tracks still visible on his face even after Atsumu wiped them away. Reaching for the glass bottle Aran was holding towards him, Tobio gently grabbed it. The bottle had been the last thing Mizuki gave him before urging him to leave along with a scroll.

“Where is the scroll...M-Mizuki gave me?”

Kita pulled said scroll out of his yukata long sleeve and handed it to him. There was a bit of blood smeared on it, most likely his. Putting the objects on his lap Tobio let out a sigh and composed himself as best as he could. Even if he no longer is a king he had to remain calm.

He had to bottle in the storm of emotions raging inside him.

“Has anyone found out or do they believe I’m...dead?”

“From my observations, everyone in the village believes you are no longer alive,” Tobio flinches at the words. “Yet, we believe there are a few people who suspect you got away.”

Do some people think he is alive? But, who? The villagers don't even know how he looks much less know him.

The only ones who would have noticed are Kunimi and Kindaichi, maybe Ushijima but that was it. Will they tell the villagers? Will they hunt him down for the rest of his life?

“Who knows? Do they know about my whereabouts?”

Kita shakes his head and Tobio mentally sighs, at least he won’t bring danger to them. Once he gets better he will leave, they were already doing more than enough by taking him in to heal him. He didn’t want them to be in danger just for staying here.

“As for the people who may know, we suspect that King Oikawa Tooru and knight Iwaizumi Hajime may know along with King Ushijima Wakatoshi. Other than that, not many.”

Fear bubbles in the pit of his soul, Oikawa knows he is alive? Had he been there when Mizuki had been...executed?

If so, he has to leave. He can’t let Oikawa know he is here, Tobio didn’t want them to get hurt because of him. Mizuki already died in his place, he didn’t need more people to die because of him.

“T-Then I need to go, I c-can’t stay here. If Oikawa finds out he will hurt you!”

Osamu jolted away from him in surprise as Akagi quickly came to his side to prevent him from getting up and opening his wounds. Atsumu grabbed him by his hands, the rest of the kitsune became alert yet they didn’t crowed him so he wouldn’t feel trap.

"Your highness, I can assure you King Oikawa doesn't know about the shrine nor your whereabouts," Kita gently cradles his face and Tobio instantly melts to the touch. "That's why Mizuki gave you this scroll." He points to the scroll sitting innocently on his lap.

“No one will be able to find this place much less even access it without a scroll blessed with the Inarizaki signature, and only someone with Kageyama blood will be to find this place, you were just an exception since you are not of age. Once you become eighteen you will be able to access the shrine without the scroll’s help.”

Kita’s brown eyes held nothing but the truth, the warmness in them reassure him that Oikawa won’t be able to touch them or him as long as he stays here.

"So please don't worry, it's our duty to protect you, my king."

Letting his body relax Tobio leans on the headboard. Akagi and Atsumu hadn't moved from his side as Osamu once again runs his fingers through his hair.

It calms him down instantly; their touch remains carrying like before and Tobio is surprised at how easily he lets them touch him. Before he used to flinch at physical contact that wasn't from the people he was close with.

“A-Are you sure he won’t find this place?” His voice is meek, long forgotten to keep it strong and steady.

Kita nods, his eyes holding nothing but the truth. Clapping his hands Akagi gave everyone a smile, eyes looking stern.

“Alright, we can continue this later, right now he needs to eat something and rest. After all, his body is still healing.”

No one argued and bowed to him before leaving the room with promises of coming to see him later. The only ones left in the room were Atsumu, Osamu, and Akagi. The brown-haired Kitsune gave the twins a look before shaking his head.

"I will go and prepare food highness; in the meantime, the twins will be here if you need anything." Dipping in an elegant bow, Akagi leaves, sliding the door close. Closing his eyes, Tobio tries to let the information sink in. Mizuki is dead because of him, Kindaichi and Kunimi had betrayed him while Ushijima only used him for information.

Then there is Oikawa, the man responsible for all of this. As if killing his family hadn’t been enough he went ahead and took everything Tobio had left. His kingdom, friends, and his people.

Just for what? For rejecting him? For accepting Ushijima’s proposal and not his? All he had done was to protect his people from him, from his dark side.

Tobio had seen what Oikawa is capable of doing. When they were kids, the brunette always had this dark look in his eyes whenever he even talked about someone or looked at anyone that wasn't him.

Oikawa never said anything about it and Tobio only shrugged it off as overprotectiveness. How he wished he hadn’t.

"Here, we managed to find some clean clothes for you. Do you want us to help you?"

Looking at the dark blue yukata that Osamu is holding Tobio merely shakes his head. He could get change all he needs is help when he moves his knee.

“I can do my upper body; I just need help moving my knee.”

Getting change had been easier than he thought thanks to the twin's help. Now that he had clean clothes he felt a bit better. Still, his heart is being suffocated by the seed of despair Oikawa had planted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tobio is finally out of harm's way, but I do wonder how long will that last?🤔  
> There will be small time skips in a few chapters since it will mostly be uneventful but it will have enough information so that you guys don't get confused. This story may be long depending on how much I write it since I originally wanted it to be a one shot. Anyways, thank you everyone for the kudos and comments. It really gives me a boost of motivation ☺️.


	6. Yonderly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mentally or emotionally distant; absent-minded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, my procrastinating habit caught me after I finished writing this chapter and I didn't want to edit it the same day I had finished it hahaha.  
> Anyways, enjoy (・∀・)

The days pass in a blur, there are times that Tobio is aware of his surroundings and others where he just stares at the wall absent-minded.

He has no clue on how many days or weeks passed since his ‘execution’ only that for him time no longer existed. It’s like his mind shut down the moment it had time to fully digest the fact that Mizuki is no longer here with him or that Oikawa is out to get him and possibly kill anyone that dares to stop him.

Kita had kept him informed about the situation outside the shrine, Metanoia is no more, now it’s part of Aoba Johsai.

Shiratorizawa had formed a peace treaty with them and he is sure Ushijima is satisfied, after all, he had been persistent about getting along with Oikawa. Atsumu and Osamu sometimes come to see him when they are not busy doing their daily chores.

The blonde tells him stories or when he was younger and at times he just chatters away, Tobio appreciates it, it helps to keep his thoughts away. Osamu on the other hand brings him food to taste test or small trinkets Suna finds on his runs.

Tobio caresses the compass the gray-haired kitsune brought for him. It had a crow carved in it, Karasuno’s symbol. Suna must have scavenged there recently.

His injuries were healing just fine according to Akagi and Omimi, the only thing he needed to fully worry about was his knee. He didn’t break anything thankfully, but he did receive a deep cut, so he couldn’t move his leg unless he wanted to be stitched again.

He had gotten lucky the first time considering he was passed out and couldn’t feel a thing. The good thing is that he will be able to move a bit after it heals, so that gives him something to look forward to.

Blue eyes land on the scroll and glass bottle at his bedside. Tobio had already opened and read the two pieces of paper.

The scroll had contained exactly what Kita said, it explained why he had to stay with them and why his family had been killed. Miwa had already known about it and that she wouldn't be able to dodge her death.

It had been painful to read, especially when it had been his fault. If only he had kept quiet about Oikawa hitting him the Miwa wouldn’t have had that vision.

He knew of his sister’s gift and how it worked, the only way to have a vision is to trigger it. If he had shut his mouth then Miwa wouldn’t have had that vision.

Sure he would have been married to Oikawa by now, but he didn’t care. He didn’t care that he would have been unhappy, as long as his family and kingdom were safe then he would have taken that risk.

Oikawa wouldn’t have taken over the kingdom and Miwa would have been queen instead of him.

Tobio clenched the compass, Mizuki would have been alive and he wouldn’t have brought trouble to the kitsune.

They have been so kind and helping that it had filled him with guilt, the more they kept him here the more in danger they would be in.

Tobio is aware of what Oikawa is capable of doing and with Iwaizumi by his side, everything he wishes will be granted. Tobio will only bring death into their doorsteps.

The glass bottle had contained a message from Miwa, something she had prepared separately from the scroll.

_Dear Tobio:_

_If Mizuki gave you this letter then it means you are safe with the kitsune. I know this will be hard, living on the run and in the shadows is something you never thought will happen_ _to you but alas destiny is always cruel._

_Listen, whatever you do, do not let Tooru find you, I have given instructions to Mizuki about taking you away from the castle. You must not trust Shiratorizawa nor Kindaichi and Kunimi._

_Tooru has grown a dark obsession with you and it had been a mistake to even have introduced you two._

_Father and mother had good intentions, so you must believe that they didn't know that all of this would happen. If I could, I would have put a stop to all of this, sadly I already had my time count._

_My sweet Tobio, I will always look after you even in death. Promise me you will live the rest of your life happily with no worries. I know it sounds impossible with you on the run, but I promise you will meet someone who will break that wall you have formed around your heart. They will be there, so fight and stay alive._

_I want to say so many things, yet I will stop here. Take care and don’t blame yourself for any of this because it’s not your fault. Whatever people say, don’t listen and live on._

_With all the love in me, your big sister._

His eyes had welled up in tears before he could even finish reading. How could he not blame himself? After all, it had been him who caused Oikawa to do all of this.

He had rejected his marriage proposals to the point he got fed up. He wonders if it would have been different if he had simply said yes instead of no.

Would Oikawa’s father let his family live? Would he have let Mizuki stay by his side? Would Kunimi and Kindaichi not betray him? Would Miwa still be with him? Would-

"Hey highness, it's lunchtime."

Atsumu lifted the two plates he had, both had white rice along with a few vegetables and a fish. Blinking, Tobio rubbed his eyes, how long had he been stuck inside his thoughts? The blonde sat on the left side of the bed and handed him one of the plates.

“’Samu managed to catch a bunch of fish today so enjoy!”

The blonde had a bright smile as he began eating, Tobio couldn't help but returned it. They eat peacefully as Atsumu told him about his day or anything in general.

Instantly, the blue-eyed boy's thoughts vanished, and he let himself relax. Ever since he came here the twins and Suna somehow manage to calm him down whether it be by talking or just being here with him.

He nods along with what Atsumu is saying, and even at times talks a bit which seems to please the blonde as his eyes shine with relief.

“So I talked to Suna and he managed to get some paints and even some paper so you can’t stretch whenever we are not here with you.” Atsumu takes out some rolls of parchment along with a rectangular container of paint.

Instantly Tobio recognizes it, he had seen Mizuki with one of those when she painted. She had said it was some sort of art kit for traveling.

“I don’t know much about art, but I hope you like it-“

Atsumu is cut off as Tobio launches onto him to hug him. Startle, the blonde studies both of them as he returns the hug.

As if realizing what he just did Tobio releases him instantly with a blush on his face. Blue eyes avoid the brown ones of the kitsune while stuttering an apology.

“S-Sorry about that, it was on instinct...I think?”

He wanted to facepalm himself at that moment. Curse him and his lack of social skills! The blonde bursts out laughing but it's not mocking, he isn't laughing at him. "It's fine highness everyone gets emotional once in a while."

He teases him with a small grin and Tobio feels himself pout. “I am not emotional, I just felt gratitude.” Atsumu chuckles, “Sureee, whatever pleases you your highness>”

“Tobio.”

"Hm?" Atsumu gives him a confused look, tilting his head to the side as one ear flops down while the other remains up.

The sight is cute, even if the man itself is one of the most powerful creatures. He suppresses the urge to reach out and pet his head.

“Call me Tobio, I don’t have a title anymore and I don’t like it when people just bow down to me...I’m human too.”

Atsumu's teasing grin turns soft as he nods. "Alright then, Tobio-kun let's eat so you can teach me how to draw.”

“Wait, you don’t know how to draw?”

The blond turns away with a sheepish smile, his cheeks turn red as he scratches the back of his head. “Not really, the only one who knows is Kita-san, but I don’t want to ask him since he is always busy...”

Tobio hums as he eats his rice, he could teach Atsumu to draw. It's not difficult to teach the basics plus he has nothing to do during the day other than lay here all day and read some of the books Aran brought him but other than that he did nothing else. And it could help him keep his mind away from his thought.

Being with Atsumu could also help him get close to not only him but to the other kitsune since he lacks the social skills to even start a conversation.

“Sure, I don’t mind.”

Instantly Atsumu’s brown eyes lit up with joy as he begins wagging his tail in excitement. Tobio can’t help but smile at the sight.

Atsumu may be one of the most powerful creatures to ever exist but as he gets to know him better it seems like he is just a little kid.

It’s cute.

“Really?! Thank you Tobio-kun, we can start tomorrow since I don’t have any chores to do!”

"Yeah, but I can't promise I will be a good teacher. I suck at explaining but I will try my best."

Atsumu nods and begins shoving food into his mouth, tail still wagging but a little slower now. Tobio grins to himself and eats the rest of his meal, maybe Miwa was right.

He will have to move on eventually, but he wouldn’t have to do it alone. Not when he has them to help even if he feels like he doesn’t deserve their kindness.

* * *

Rintarou narrowed his eyes as he continued to walk away from the bakery. He could feel someone following him the moment he entered foot in Shiratorizawa ground. No one had noticed him for a while, yet he had caught the interest of this person.

Making sure he didn't run into anyone, Rintarou picked up his pace enough to make it seem like he was in a hurry rather than trying to lose whoever was following him.

Today should have been a simple day, all he had to do was get some food for Kageyama and leave but Osamu had suggested getting some bread on the way for the blue-eyed boy as a way to cheer him up.

He had agreed because Atsumu had reached out to give him the pain and scrolls Rintarou had managed to find and instantly the young king looked more alive.

His skin was still pale but not deadly pale that it made him look like a ghost. His blue-eyed were no longer hollow and dull, something that all the kitsune were grateful for.

They wanted to see him happy, even if they didn’t know much about him. The kid had gone through so much shit and they all just wanted him to feel safe.

Taking a sharp turn, the brown-haired kitsune went inside an alleyway and waited for his follower to pass by so he could leave.

In any other circumstance, he would have confronted the person but not today. He couldn’t risk for people to know who he is or what he is, if they found out it won’t take long for word to reach King Oikawa.

If what Kita said is true about how obsessed the King is about Kageyama then he is sure to know about the connection his family has with the Inarizaki clan. If not, then it won't take him long to find out.

Rintarou waited five more minutes yet no one passed by, he began growing confused. Had the person cached on to his idea? Or were they waiting for him to come out?

Before he could debate a hand grasp his shoulder before being pushed against a sturdy chest. A hand covered his mouth before he could scream, and the stranger silences him.

"Shh, they are still there. Just keep quiet."

Suddenly a person passed by, the one that had been following him. His captor pushed him gently to the side of a building, casting a shadow over him. The black cloak he was wearing helped him blend in.

“Semi-san, what are you doing here?”

The person (Semi) turned away from him to face the other, the guy had hair that reminded Rintarou of a turnip.

Turnip guy had on an Aoba Johsai guard uniform as well as the traditional colors of Metanoia which consist of deep blues and a splash of green making it look almost like an ocean.

“On my daily patrol, and you? Aren’t you supposed to be with King Oikawa?”

Is it Rintarou or did the way Semi said Oikawa's name sounded vile as if it disgusted him to just mention the simple name. Turnip head's eyes narrowed, he must have sensed it too.

“Yes but he send me to help the other guards patrol. By the way, have you seen a stranger walk by? They had on a black cloak, something that seemed questionable considering the summer heat.”

Now that Turnip head mentioned it, it is pretty hot to be wearing the cloak, but he has no choice.

He knows he can just make his tail and ears disappear, but it took too much energy to contain them and he needed that energy to open the gate back to the shrine.

Plus he couldn’t let anyone see his face, how would the people react to seeing someone come by every day for years and not age one but?

“No, I would have seen them walk by here. Why? Did they do something?”

Turnip head shakes his head, “No they just gave me a weird vibe but if you haven’t seen them then they must have already left.”

Semi’s brown eyes meet his grayish-yellow once and at that moment time seemed to stop.

Blinking he quickly turned away, a blush already forming on his face. Maybe it was the heat? He had been out in the sun for a while and the cloak didn’t help so it had to be the heat.

“Well I have to go but if I do see something I will report to King Ushijima. Now I best be leaving before my shift ends.”

Turnip head nods and leaves without looking back, both of them wait a couple of minutes to make sure he left.

When they saw no one come back Rintarou came out of the shadows and slightly bow his head in thanks.

“Thank you for the help but I must get going. Have a nice day.”

Before he could even take a step, Semi grabbed him by the wrist.

“Why was Kindaichi following you?”

So that is Turnip head’s name? Blinking in confusion Rintarou tugged his wrist but Semi's only tighten his hold. If he wanted to the kitsune would have already gotten free from the human's hold but we come back again.

He can't let anyone know what he is, he is already risking a lot by just talking to him. A Shiratorizawa guard to make matters worse.

“I don’t know but as I have said I need to go.”

“You won’t go anywhere until you tell me, that or show me your face.”

Right, he forgot about the mask he was wearing. It only covered the lower half of his face, leaving his eyes out on display. Lucky the hood of his cloak cast a shadow to cover him.

“Listen, I have done nothing wrong so let go.”

It all happened in a blink of an eye and honestly, Rintarou has no words to describe it. One moment he is being grabbed by his wrist, the next Semi has him pinned down on the alleyway's wall with one hand holding his wrist and the other pulling his hood and mask down. He tried to kick him in the middle, but the guard saw through him.

Quickly the ash-blonde puts a knee in between his legs. If anyone passed by them they would have taken this scene in a bad way. Not that he would blame them, the position they were in was not very appropriate, to begin with.

“W-What the hell...”

Semi's brown eyes widen in shock as Rintarou sighs. Great, the one thing he had been avoiding just had to happen now of all times. His ears twitch, thankfully no one was coming by here.

“Now that you saw what I look like, can you let me go? I wasn’t kidding when I said I was in a hurry.”

If he comes in late today Kita will have his head. The white-haired kitsune may not be tall and big but his presence is still intimidating, and he really didn’t want to be stuck in cleaning duty just because the ash blonde human held him back.

“But I thought Kitsune were only a myth?”

Rintarou rolls his eyes, he felt the human loosen his grip before releasing him. Baking away, Semi could only blink as he looked at his ears to his tail.

Great, he has to keep him quiet so no one finds out about today.

“Listen here, you don’t speak about what you saw today ok? If you want something from me then that’s fine I can get it for you but don’t say a word.”

They stayed quiet for a moment and Rintarou let him process the information. He would have left but that was impossible since Semi still had his knee between his legs.

“I-I, what’s your name?”

"Suna, Suna Rintarou. Now, what is that you want? I don't have all day"

“Can I see you again?”

Startle Rintarou forgets the situation at hand. Out of all the things, this human could have asked for he chooses to see him again?

I mean, it’s not impossible but...god Kita will have his head on a silver platter.

“Are you sure? Don’t you see what I am? Are you not scared?”

Semi grins, this human actually grins as if he was not in the presence of a powerful creature.

“I know what you are, but...I need your help with something and you’re the only one who will be able to help.”

“I may have said ask for anything, but I didn’t mean me helping you.”

Semi just shrugs, this is getting on his nerves.

“Look it’s not much, I can explain later or another day but please. It’s not for me but for my king, we need help and...I don’t know who else to ask...”

Something about his tone of voice makes him think. Rintarou isn’t an idiot, he knows what Semi is talking about.

They need help finding Kageyama.

But for what? Hadn't king Ushijima betray him? Why would he want to find him? The better question is, how the hell did they know he is alive?

Rintarou sighs, the sun is about to set, and he needs to get back. Was he going to agree with this human?

But...

If he does agree, he will be able to cover Kageyama's tracks. So instead of him helping them he could become a spy and find out why they are searching for Kageyama, not to mention he could also keep an eye on King Oikawa.

He could do that. If it meant keeping the young king safe and his family then he could get his hands dirty.

Hopefully, Kita will agree to this.

“...Fine, meet me by the edge of the forest behind the Shiratorizawa castle. But you better not tell anyone about me, understand?”

He points a finger at Semi's nose, his brown eyes look at it, and in the process, they crossed. It kind of looked...cute?

“Can I at least tell King Ushijima? Only him and no one else?”

He narrows his eyes, could he really risk letting two people know of his existence? He was already putting himself at risk, he didn’t want to put his family in too.

He bit his lip, maybe if he kept it a secret...he could just lie and say he is the only kitsune if they do ask. And if they don’t believe him then he could just say he lives on his own.

“Only King Ushijima and no one else.”

Semi sighs in relief, his body a bit closer to his own. The human doesn’t seem to notice but Rintarou sure did. God was it hot here? Maybe he had been out in the sun too long.

"Um, could you maybe let me go? I need to get home..."

As if realizing what position they were in Semi jumps back, a bright red blush on his face to the back of his neck. Rintarou smirk, he kind of liked that look on the human's face.

Standing properly he puts back his mask and pulls his hood up covering his ears. Making sure his tail was tuck in he gives Semi one last look.

“I already told you my name, so what’s yours?”

Snapping out of his thoughts, whatever they may be Semi blinks in realization.

“My name is Semi Eita, King Ushijima’s guard.”

Rintarou hums then smirks underneath his mask.

“Well, see you soon Eita-kun.”

And with that Rintarou runs out of the alleyway, a smirk still present on his face.

* * *

Eita watches Suna’s retreating back until he is out of sight. His face still feels hot but shakes it off as the suns heat.

He should head back and report to the king. Making sure no one was near he slips out of the alleyway and towards the castle.

He passes by a few guards on the way, all looking shocked but they smile at him.

For he hadn't noticed the small soft smile on his face along with a light pink blush.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be having finals this week but thankfully I will have way more free time since they are only two classes a day. The test are not very long so I am sure I will be able to write tho my guess is that by next month I will start posting again. Thank you everyone for the support and kudos i really appreciate you 😊.  
> If you have any questions contact me here:  
> Tumblr: Mizukiiilight  
> Twitter: lilmeowmeow_1  
> Instagram: Mizukiiilight


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, my procrastination got the better of me and a lot of things went down last month but thanks fully everything is better. The chapters for this story will be longer so it will take me a while to post just keep that in mind

"Are you crazy Rintarou?!" Aran exclaims, eyes wide in shock as he paces around the small conference room. Kita remains silent as Omimi and Akagi discuss Rintarou's idea.

After rushing back home the brown-haired kitsune quickly informed Kita about his run-in with Shiratorizawa’s knight, explaining how everything happened and how he plans to infiltrate them.

He already knew that their reaction wouldn't be good, they were hiding Tobio away from them. There is no need for him to even be near much less talk to the enemy, yet the way Semi acted bothered him.

If Shiratorizawa was working with Aoba Johsai in finding Tobio, why didn't Semi just showed him to onion head instead of helping him hide? It didn't make sense, going to all that trouble only to ask him for help later.

Rintarou had his suspicions when he left, Semi could have just helped him so that Rintarou would own him a favor but that didn’t make much sense either. What could King Ushijima want with Tobio?

Their engagement was over, and Metanoia no longer existed so he couldn't want the young exile king for territory. If that was the case he would have offered a marriage proposal to King Oikawa.

“I know it’s reckless, but we can take advantage of this! It’s obvious King Oikawa knows that Tobio is alive and that he is on the hunt for him. We don’t know why he wants Tobio, it’s not for territory that’s for certain because Oikawa already took over Metanoia, so why?" Rintarou knows he is crossing a bunch of lines with talking back to one of the older kitsune, but they need to listen. To keep Tobio safe they need to know how to avoid any threats.

The only way to do that is by entering enemy territory. "Rintarou, you said the guard helped you stay hidden, correct?" Kita looks up from the scroll he had been reading before the brunette entered their meeting room.

"Yes, he kept me hidden until the Seijoh guard left. Why?" The two-tone kitsune furrows his eyebrows, ear twitching in a way that let them know he was thinking. "It is suspicious, if they were helping Oikawa then the Shiratorizawa guard would have outed you yet he didn't," Kita got up from his sitting position, his white yukata flowing gracefully.

"What you did was indeed reckless, especially when you didn't discuss this with us, but I understand, you were not in a very...compromising situation." Rummaging through the bookshelves Kita took out a black neckless, it wasn't very eye-catching except for the jewel in the center.

A bright sapphire glimmer in the sunlight, a mystical air surrounded it. Akagi gasp, his hands going to cover his mouth in shock.

Aran looked surprised but an understanding look crossed his eye. Omimi nodded, having complete faith in what Kita was about to do.

Rintarou could only stare at them confused, why was everyone reacting like that at the sight of the blue pendant?

Kita gestured for him to walk closer and Rintarou did, curiosity eating him from the inside. “Put this on tomorrow when you go and meet Semi Eita, it will hide your ears and tail from sight, but you must make sure no one touches it, or the charm will be broken.” Gently the brunette took the pendant in his hand.

Now that he got a closer look at it the pendant seemed to glow softly. "Promise me you will be careful Rintarou...what you are about to do is dangerous and if Oikawa were to find out about our existence then everything will be over."

Heavy threat loomed over Rintarou's back. The four older kitsune gaze at him with trust, trust that he will be careful and not get injured.

Biting his lip he nods, he will do everything in his power to protect them and Tobio, even if it costs him his life. "Alright then, go rest and...don't mention any of this to the others especially Atsumu, he is getting attached to King Tobio and I have a feeling he will do something reckless..." Rintarou knows what he means, it has only been a couple of weeks since Tobio stayed with them yet Atsumu has been completely smitten by him.

The look he has in his brown honey eyes worries him yet, it also brings him joy. After years and years of living, Atsumu had never had a lively look, always looking dead to the world.

The same was with Osamu, both twins no longer cared about living until Tobio showed up. Osamu took an interest in cooking human food for the exiled king even going as far as to trying new recipes. Rintarou had seen how the light in Osamu's eyes slowly began returning.

Atsumu had been spending more time with Tobio from all of them, from keeping him company to learning how to paint and draw from the blue-eyed boy.

His eyes shone with happiness and it was only a matter of time for Atsumu to noticed that his affection for the younger was more than just protectiveness.

“I promise to keep them safe.”

* * *

"Wow, you have been learning fast Atsumu-san." Tobio held a scroll paper in his hands. The colors clashed beautifully as they danced in swirls of mystery. It has only been a few weeks since Tobio began teaching Atsumu how to paint and draw, and in that time he had almost cached up to the level Tobio was.

“Thanks, I followed the advice you gave me two days ago and managed to mix up the colors more naturally.” The blonde smiled at him; cheeks tinted with a red blush. The wind softly ruffled their hair from their place on the back porch.

It had only been a couple of days since Akagi had given him the ok to move around and during that time Atsumu would take him to the back of the shrine.

Here they would spend their day painting and at times just talking while watching the birds. Atsumu grabs with his hand and intertwines their fingers, the warmth of his palm brought a fluttery sensation to him.

During his stay here Tobio has become close with the twins along with Suna, they would either come to talk to him or bring him things from their runs to the nearby kingdoms. Their presence was what had pulled him out of the dark pit he had been in for the last couple of days.

They made sure to keep him company when no one was around and they either talked about their day or made a random story to keep any dark thoughts out of his head. Tobio appreciated the gesture, it helped him a great amount and slowly he began speaking back.

He was no longer quiet nor did he stare outside the window with blank eyes as Atsumu would describe to him.

He had also gotten close to Kita, the two-tone kitsune visited him when he could and would sit next to him as he painted. Kita was a man of few words, so he didn’t speak much but just being there made the silence better.

Leaning his head on the blonde’s shoulder Tobio sighs, even with everything that everyone has been doing for him, Tobio couldn’t help but feel empty.

It has been weeks since his exile, he no longer held a title, nor did he have a kingdom to rule over. Everything had been ripped away from him in a blink of an eye, Mizuki had died protecting him, Miwa knew she was going to die yet didn't run away and instead stayed to protect him, and now he had dragged more people into this just for the sake of protecting him.

He didn't want to put them in danger, not when Oikawa was in the search for him. He knows how sadistic the king could be when he didn't get his way, something Tobio never wanted to see again.

"Something on your mind Tobio-kun?" Atsumu wrapped an arm over his shoulder, bringing him closer to him. Tobio snuggled to him, content with the warmth he provided. "I wonder how the villagers are doing...how everyone is doing now that Oikawa is king..." It had been a thought that constantly bothered him.

He bet many of his people were overjoyed to finally get rid of him, the tyrannical king who ruled with an iron fist. Had his people celebrated the death of a child? Had they thrown a feast with no remorse whatsoever? With no guilt in knowing that their selfish actions had cost someone's life? "You really care for them, even after what they did to you?"

Atsumu’s tone was bitter, Tobio could hear the scowl in it. The blonde is one to hold a grudge whether it for himself or for others. From the few times, Tobio had shown his worries about his no longer kingdom the blonde only glared and told him that what they were doing no longer should be worrying him.

They had made their own choice if they regret it then it's on them, it had been something Atsumu had told him a few days ago. "Guess it must be in my blood, I have been ruling over them for years...at this point, it's just part of my routine."

Atsumu stays quiet, Tobio took that as the end of their conversation and fully laid his body weight on Atsumu. The blonde wrapped his arms around his waist and buried his face on Tobio's neck. It was weird, the way Tobio felt at home when he was in the blonde kitsune's arms.

It scared him if he were honest, Atsumu had broken his walls in no time and made a home in his heart. The other kitsune did the same but with Atsumu it was different, he made him feel floaty, butterflies would flutter in his stomach each time the kitsune would smile at him or when he had him in his arms like now.

Tobio remembers having this kind of contact with Oikawa when they had been engaged, the brunette was a touchy person by nature and demanded to be hugged by Tobio all the time.

The raven head didn't see a problem with it, they were engaged, after all, making them lovers so that kind of contact shouldn't be weird. However when he hugged Oikawa he didn't feel this kind of warmth, Oikawa's warmth was more like a fire that burned you.

One that would trap you and never let you go, slowly suffocating you without the person knowing until it was too late.

Then there was Ushijima, the other king wasn't a person to show physical affection but when he was alone with Tobio the older man would hug him at times.

There were moments when he would even dance with him when no one was watching, making their own music and the moon and stars were the only witnesses to their small escapees.

Ushijima did many romantic gestures and Tobio appreciated them, it made him feel so much love, so much warmth. Ushijima's warmth was different from Oikawa, it wasn't deadly, nor did it bring him thread.

His warmth brought him security as if he would protect him from anything. When he was in Ushijima's arms he felt like the world no longer mattered.

Yet both of these warmth's could never compare with Atsumu's, where Oikawa's was suffocating, Ushijima's protective, Atsumu's made him feel reassured. His warmth was like a blanket, it brought him so much happiness and relief no one has ever made Tobio feel.

What the two older men made him feel in months Atsumu made him feel on only a few weeks. The moment he had locked eyes with Atsumu he had sworn a part of him finally snapped in place, making him feel complete.

It sounded cliché, but it felt so right.

“Tobio-kun do you mind me asking something?”

“Sure, what is it?”

Shuffling for a bit the blonde settled with laying on his back, Tobio was placed on his chest. The warmth from before expanded and covered Tobio like a lover protecting his beloved from the cold winter.

Tobio snuggled closer to the blonde, eyes closing as he baskets in the fuzzy feeling in his chest. "Why is Oikawa after you? I know that you two were engaged at some point but then it was canceled."

Memories flooded his mind, a childish laugh. Adults cooing as two boys held hands, brown eyes looking at him lovingly. Eyes that looked at him blankly when the engagement was rejected once again.

Eyes that haunted him no matter how fast he ran. "He had...began acting weird after a few months of our engagement. He would ignore me at times and when he did pay attention to me he would only taunt me," Tobio recalls how Oikawa would just give him the cold shoulder for weeks, at times he would even go as far as to shove him out of his way.

"One day during one of his visits, Oikawa and I had found a bird's nest. In it, it had baby chicks. I had gotten excited and told him to wait for me while I looked for worms to feed them...”

He feels Atsumu tighten his hug, hands softly rubbing circles on his back. "When I came back they were dead, Oikawa was stomping on them and he had this...crazed look in his eyes." It had scared Tobio badly that he had told his sister.

Atsumu's breath hitch as his hand froze his movements. "I don't remember much other than him hitting me so I couldn't run, he had threatened me to stay quiet but I...told my sister who then told my parents. The next day they had broken the engagement.”

It should have brought him relief when Oikawa didn't protest, yet it only made him scared as the brown eyes he had come to adore turned cold and lifeless. He didn't even notice he had been shaking until Atsumu fully hugged him.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes, neither saying a word. Tobio didn't need to add more, everyone knew who had killed his parents and sister, so it wasn't a surprise that he had rejected Oikawa's advances the next couple of years.

The love he had once held for Oikawa turned to hatred and resentment, and he made it clear every time one of the council members tried to convince him to take the engagement.

"I rejected any other engagements he proposed, I had thought that getting engaged with Ushijima would stop his advancements, and for a while they did," Tobio had been naïve for believing that, he should have known Oikawa had a plan under his sleeve. "And now...here I am with a busted knee that is still healing."

To prove his point Tobio gently moved his leg, Atsumu chuckled a bit and Tobio smiled. A weight lifted off his chest and he laughed alongside Atsumu. "Well it's not so bad, at least you ended with someone as attractive as me." Added Atsumu with a foxy grin. This time Tobio burst out laughing.

"Yeah...at least I ended up with someone attractive." Atsumu airily chuckles, reaching out he gently pushed a strand of black hair and pushed it behind Tobio's ear.

With a soft look in his honey brown eyes, as if we're almost instinct Tobio leans into the warmth and lets out a content sigh. The sun hitting their bodies with warm rays of sunlight, yet it wasn't the sunlight that made Tobio feel so much love.

Leaning forward Tobio rests his forehead against Atsumu's, his blonde ears twitch a bit before the blue-eyed boy reaches out and scratches him behind the ears.

Atsumu immediately melts to his touch as if he were pudding. His tail wags left and right softly, his face full of bliss that Tobio couldn't help but laugh softly. His heartbeat had gotten faster, and he is sure his face is red, but he didn't care.

Being here with Atsumu made him feel safe, complete like no other. This emotion was so different from what Ushijima made him feel and from what Oikawa could have made him feel.

* * *

Rintarou stared from a distance at the completely unaware King and kitsune as both of them shared an intimate moment. It's clear to all of them that they have feelings for each other, the whispers and touches going unnoticed by both, yet no one bothered to point out the obvious.

With time they will notice, and when they do Rintarou can't wait to tease them about it. Letting out a sigh he walks away from them, a new sense of responsibility and protectiveness arose in him.

He will do anything to protect that young love that is beginning to bloom, even if it meant getting his hands dirty.

* * *

Making sure the blue pendant was hidden away from sight, Rintarou emerges from the forest into the clearing he had requested Semi to meet him, and as the guard had promised he brought no one with him.

He had made sure to do a quick scan of the place in case he were to break that promise but found nothing out of the ordinary, there was no human presence except for Semi’s so he deemed it safe.

The ash-blonde raised an eyebrow as they locked eyes, "What happened to your tail and ears?" Rintarou shrugged. "Magic." They continue to stare at each other for a few more minutes before Semi sighs. "Do you have your answer?" Semi had a hopeful expression that almost made Rintarou feel guilty before stomping it down, he is here for Tobio not to feel guilty about some human.

"Yeah, I agree but under a few conditions. The only people who will know about my existence are you and your king, second, you will have to fill me in on everything because if you think I will just give out information then you are wrong. Can we agree on these rules?"

Semi nodded without hesitation, determination shining bright in his eyes. "Yes, I agree to all of them." Rintarou nods and offers him a hand to shake, the moment Semi takes his hand a mark appeared on his left arm.

The ash-blonde could only stare in shock at it before directing his gaze back to Rintarou. "It's a deal then, this mark will prove that we have made a contract, it will vanish once the deal is over and It will let me know when you break one of the rules, so you better watch out." The last bit had been a warning to him, he had to make sure this human understood what it meant.

If Semi were to betray him then Rintarou won't have a choice but to kill him. "I understand...."

“Good, then take me to your king, I didn’t come all the way here to-“ Rintarou’s body stiffen as he cut himself off. If he still had his ears they would have perked up. Quickly he grabbed Semi’s face and brought him in for a kiss.

The guard stiffens, his hands stayed at his side as a wild red blush covered his whole face. Pulling away slightly Rintarou leaned in on his ear, making it seem he was kissing his cheek.

"Two humans are walking over here, I'm sure they saw us so pretend that I am your lover." He whispered; Semi was still in a daze but nodded.

With hesitation the human wrapped his arms around Rintarou's waist and brought him closer, the brunette leaned his head on Semi's shoulder.

To anyone walking by it would look like a normal couple just basking in their company before going to work. The footsteps get closer as two voices fill the empty courtyard of the Shiratorizawa castle.

“Well look at this, seems like we disturbed a...moment." The brunette felt how Semi's body quickly become alerted as the sound of a honey-filled voice.

Pulling away slowly Rintarou is meet with the sight of King Oikawa along with his personal guard, Iwaizumi Hajime. Bowing gracefully the kitsune put his hand above his heart.

"King Oikawa." The king merely looked at him, brown eyes narrowing on his figure. Rintarou stood up and grabbed Semi's hand, tangling their fingers. "I didn't know you had a lover Eita-chan, so won’t you introduce us?” Oikawa’s smile looked charming yet Rintarou could tell it was fake.

"O-oh, um...King Oikawa this is my...l-lover Suna Rintarou," he gestures at Oikawa who waves at him, an easy-going smile on. Rintarou could see why people are so quick to fall for his tricks.

"And this is Iwaizumi Hajime, his personal guard." The green-eyed man hadn't stopped staring at him. Rintarou bowed again, smiling softly he made sure to lean on Semi's side, might as well make this believable as possible.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, your highness," he then turns his attention to Iwaizumi, green eyes lock with grayish-yellow before Rintarou grins at him. "Nice to meet you as well Iwaizumi-san." He ignored the light blush that coated the guard's cheeks and turned his attention to Semi.

“The pleasure is mine Rin-chan! Wow, you are so pretty, why didn't you introduced us before Eita-chan! It’s not fair that you were keeping such a cutie hidden!" Oikawa's cheery tone almost makes Rintarou roll his eyes.

It was so obvious that the King wanted to appear friendly. "I'm sorry about that highness, it's just that we recently got together, and I haven't introduced him to my comrades or the king yet." Oikawa claps his hands, a boyish grin in place as his eyes scan Rintarou.

“So I am the first one to know? What an honor! I would love to stay and chat, but I have an appointment with the royal council here before leaving,” The kitsune noticed how Semi’s body relaxed at the words and he smiled gently, just how cute can this human get? “But I’m afraid I can’t so Eita-chan come accompany me to the meeting room, you see I still can seem to memorize the place quite well and don’t want to end up getting lost.”

Just as fast as Semi's body relaxed did it turn stiff; in his eyes, he could see panic forming and Rintarou didn't blame him. The plan was to meet the king before leaving, not for them to talk to Oikawa.

The Seijoh king notices their hesitation before grinning at them, a chill went down Rintarou's spine. How can someone look so cheery yet hold such a vile look in his eyes?

"Don't worry about Rin-chan!, Iwa-chan here can keep him company while you get back since I’m sure it’s his first time in the palace?”

If it were up to Rintarou he would have declined but that would only complicate things. So instead he turned to face Semi and kissed his cheek, "It's fine love, go I will wait here with Iwaizumi-san while you come back.” Semi hesitated before kissing his forehead and nodding.

“Alright, then I will see you in a few Rin. This way highness.” Rintarou bowed his head as Oikawa walked by him, not missing the smug look in his eyes.

Once they were gone did Rintarou let out a sigh before facing Iwaizumi, the guard looked a little flustered before clearing his throat. “Let’s go take a walk around the garden, I’m sure you will find it interesting.”

Rintarou nodded before placing a smile on his face, might as well indulge the guard while he waited for Semi to come back. “Lead the way Iwaizumi-san-“

“Call me Hajime,” Rintarou blinks in surprise but went along with it. “Alright then, I am in your capable hands Hajime-san.”

Following him, Rintarou missed the look of adoration Iwaizumi gave him.

* * *

Dusting the stray leaves that landed on his sketchbook Tobio got up from his sitting position. Atsumu was fast asleep in one of the mats, his ear twitched for a bit before it settles down.

Running his finger through his blonde lock Tobio walks out of the patio quietly as to not wake up the kitsune. He left the door slightly open before making his way to the small kitchen they had here.

He wasn’t surprised to find Osamu in there cooking. This has been going on for the last couple of weeks, Osamu would ask about the type of food he would eat and then make it in the kitchen, but he added a few extra things to add more flavor.

Osamu turns to face him, a pot of rice cooking in the fire. “Something up Tobio-kun?” Tobio shakes his head, “No, just wanted to get an apple.” Grabbing one from the fruit basket Akagi had brought a few days ago Tobio cleans it before taking a bite.

The juice of the apple was sweet and flavor-rich, the raven head hummed as he chewed. Osamu was still staring at him, "Do you know where the apple came from?”

“Yep, it’s from Karasuno, it’s about the time they start harvesting their crops.” Osamu grins and nods his head. Another thing they bond over is the fact that they could tell where the fruit and vegetables come from with just one taste.

Tobio had found out Osamu was a big food fan and loved to taste many kinds of food, and Tobio liked to help him cook every once in a while just to keep himself busy.

"Where's Tsumu at? Did he run off again?”

"No, he fell asleep on the patio, I was scratching his ears and he dozed off."

Osamu snorted, unamused look in his eyes. “Figures, you have been spoiling him a little too much." Tobio tilts his head to the side, confuse pout on his lips. "Spoiling? How so?"

"Well, whenever he asks you for pats or an ear scratch you give it to him. You also indulge in his cuddle sessions whenever he clings to you."

Tobio hums, he has been doing all of that but not because he wants to indulge him. He enjoys the blonde's company and his touch, it brought him so much warmth and he loved being hugged by him.

Years with no physical contact from people other than Ushijima who would hug him at times and Mizuki who would only pat him in the back.

Yet it wasn't like the hugs Atsumu gave him, these weren't hesitant and Atsumu didn't do it because he felt pity. He did it because he wanted to hug him.

“I enjoy his hugs, there warm and make me feel fuzzy...so I don’t mind much, plus if I didn’t want to be hugged I would have just told him.”

Osamu stops stirring the soup in another pot and stares at him in surprise, his gray eyes held amusement yet understanding.

“I...guess I get it, ‘Tsumu has always been a creature of touch. Just kinda surprising how much he dots around you. When we were kids he would do the same but not like this. I guess that he really likes you."

Osamu turns back to face the soup and stirs it, unaware of the furious blush spreading in Tobio’s face. “Talking about ‘Tsumu, have you seen Rin? In the morning he left in a hurry and didn’t even eat breakfast.”

Tobio shakes his head to clear his thoughts, liking someone has many different meanings, maybe he meant that Atsumu liked him as a friend! Yeah, that had to be it.

If so, why didn’t it feel right to him?

"Didn't Kita-san told you? Suna-san will be on some sort of arrand for a couple of days, so he won't be here for a while." The two-tone kitsune had told him in the afternoon when he walked past the brunette's room and saw it empty.

He had asked and Kita responded that Suna won't be home for a couple of days. Osamu furrows his eyebrows, tails going back and ford a little too hard, a sign he was thinking or that he found something strange.

"No...Rin didn't even tell me and it's strange because he would have told us before leaving..." Tobio agrees, he may not know Suna as much as the rest of them, but the brunette always made sure to tell them he was leaving before actually leaving.

"Maybe he didn't want to wake us up early, he did come tired yesterday from his run so he could have forgotten to tell us?"

That could be a possibility, Suna had gone straight to his room and didn't come out until it was dinner time. They didn't ask him since they had heard from Aran that Kita had scolded Suna for being reckless in his run.

They all left it at that and continued to eat, but now Tobio wishes he had asked him. Osamu sighs and his ears drop a bit, a dejected look on his face. "Yeah that could be it, he was pretty tired..."

The kitchen is filled with silence, only the sound of the soup boiling filling in the quiet. Tobio could see how worried Osamu was and didn't blame him, he too was worried. He knows Suna can handle himself, still, his gut was telling him something was about to change, something drastic at that.

Taking another bite of his apple Tobio finishes it before throwing the core to that trash and cleaning his hands with the clean water Omimi had brought in the afternoon.

"I'm sure he is going to be fine; he can handle himself. Let's just wait until he comes back so you can scowl him for not telling you." That seemed to bring Osamu out of his worry as he nods, a childish grin in place.

Returning the grin Tobio leaves the kitchen and goes back to the patio, Atsumu is still asleep, some flower petals decorate his hair.

Sitting next to him Tobio grabs his sketchbook and begins drawing the sleeping kitsune.

Yet he can get rid of the feeling that something was going to go horribly wrong.

* * *

Rintarou swears that if he hears one more person say how charming Oikawa is he would rip his ears off! The walk in the garden with Iwaizumi was pleasing up until a couple of gardeners started gushing about how handsome King Oikawa is.

He had to restrain himself from gaging each time his name was mentioned. Iwaizumi seemed to sense his discomfort and walked him to a secluded area where a bunch of tiger lilies were planted.

The guard’s green eyes were fully trained on him that Rintarou couldn’t even look at him without making it awkward. Clearing his throat Iwaizumi matched his pace, Rintarou turned his attention to the guard.

“How long have you know Semi? I don’t mean to sound rude or anything, it’s just that I have never seen him with anyone else before.” The pink coating the guard’s cheeks turns red when Rintarou looks at him, he ignores it.

It’s not the first time someone looked at him like that, it always meant trouble for him. He didn’t need people catching feelings for him, not when they weren’t going to see him ever again.

"A few months back, I had come here in search of some herbal plants for a friend of mine and ran into him. He had offered to help me, and we just hit it off from there."

It wasn’t a complete lie, he had been here a few months ago and if he were to ask the villagers they would say they had seen him.

Iwaizumi hums, his green eyes focused on the tiger lilies. “So you know him for a while now?”

Rintarou nods his hands behind his back. When is Semi going to come back? The faster they get this done with the better. He still needs to talk to Ushijima about Tobio and to ask him if he could stay in the castle.

If they needed his help he would need to stay close to them, it's the only way he will be able to properly spy on them.

As if answering his plea, Semi comes jogging towards them, scowl in place but it vanishes when he reaches the two of them.

Smiling Rintarou waits for Semi to get close before hugging him, they need to keep this up until time was up. He would only stay for a few days here in the castle and he has a feeling Oikawa would be staying here as well.

The king probably already told people that Semi and he are dating. Semi returns the hug and kisses his forehead before nodding at Iwaizumi.

"Thank you for showing Rin around, King Oikawa is asking for you so we will be taking our leave." Before they can leave Iwaizumi gets hold of Rintarou's hand and kisses the back of it, it's so unexpected that Rintarou can't help but blush.

Semi narrows his eyes at the green-eyed man, his hand clenched by his side. "It was nice meeting you Rintarou, I hope we see each other again.”

Stuttering a response Semi grabs him from the wrist and pulls him away with no other words. The blush on his face cooled down after a few minutes, looking at the ash-blonde he realized that he had been muttering curses with a scowl on his face.

"Hey, you ok?" Semi huff before facing him, the scowl softens. "Yeah, just...keep your distance from him. The fact that he is loyal to Oikawa makes him dangerous, don't let your guard down around him."

Rintarou nods, he has to watch his back around these people. The only one he can mostly trust here is Semi and that was a stretch.

“Let’s go see King Ushijima, he is in his private quarters.”

With no further words, both kitsune and human walk down the hallway.

* * *

Wakatoshi looks at Semi and the man he claims could help them. The brunette bowed to him before his eyes scanned the room, his posture could be better, yet he could tell that he is in alert. "Are you the person who could help us find Tobio?" Suna looks at him, his grayish-yellow eyes narrowed before nodding.

"I am, but before we discuss, is this room safe? I don't want anyone to spy on us while we speak considering that it will not only endanger me, but it can also endanger my family." Wakatoshi nods, he had asked Satori and Semi to check this room and made sure no one could hear from the outside.

Suna scans the room one more time before taking out a blue pendant from under his shirt. The moment he takes it off does a pair of black ears along with a tail appear.

Wakatoshi stares, astounded, this is the first time he has ever seen a kitsune. He had heard tales about them when he was younger. On how they had clans, how many of them could form a pact with humans but unlike demons, they won't take your soul.

What fascinated him the most about the mystical creatures was that it was rumored that some of them are familiars to certain families.

“I’m Suna Rintarou, I come from the Inarizaki clan, I came here to help you but in exchange only you two will know about me. I have already made a deal with Eita-kun about this and he has agreed with the terms.”

To prove his point Semi rolls up his sleeve to show a fox symbol is imprinted on his skin. Wakatoshi nods, “I understand, what are your request then?”

"First, I will have to stay here for a while. I can work as anything; I don't really care since things have turned complicated. As you may have heard Eita-kun and I are...lovers...so I will have to stay as to not arise any suspicion." He nodded, Oikawa had burst into their meeting declaring that Semi had gotten himself a lover, and the fact that Semi was making a face that looked like he had bitten a lemon spoke for itself.

"Second, I would like to have my own private room, we will have to make up a lie, but I can't let anyone see me in my true form. Not without this pendant." The sapphire pendant shone, the blue reminded him of Tobio's eyes.

The eyes of a boy he had fallen in love with, a boy who had opened up to him and shared his love for art as they spend time together during the weekends or when he came to visit. Kageyama Tobio, a boy who he loves yet couldn’t even protect without betraying him.

"If you break any of these terms then our deal is off, do you understand?" Wakatoshi nods, the terms are simple he could follow them easily. As long as he can help them find Tobio he would do anything, even putting his pride to the side.

"Very well then, we have a deal." The two shake hands and in that instant, a fox symbol similar to Semi's appears on the inner arm. Letting go of Rintarou's hand Wakatoshi felt hope bloom in his chest. Finally, he was moving forward, he has an advantage over Oikawa.

“I will make sure your requests are met, is there anything you might need?”

Rintarou hums his attention in one of the paintings by his study table. A painting Tobio had made for him as an engagement gift when they first met.

The blue-eyed boy had poured his heart and soul into this piece and made it breathtaking, Wakatoshi had instantly liked it the moment he laid eyes on it.

When he had gotten back home from his trip to Metanoia the brunette had ordered his servants to hang the portrait in his room, he wanted to have it close, to have a piece of the blue-eyed boy.

“I would like to know the details of the situation. As far as I know, King Oikawa overthrew the late king Tobio...or is there more to it?”

Yes, there was so much more to the story that people didn’t know about, sides of the story that would make everyone doubt him.

To the people he is someone who betrayed his fiancé to help Oikawa take over the kingdom, he is someone who doesn’t know the meaning of loyalty, he is someone who didn’t even blink when his fiancé was killed.

Wakatoshi is many things but he isn’t someone to back down without a fight and if he has to play dirty then so be it.

“There is more to the story than what the public knows...take a seat this will take a while.”

* * *

Tobio fidgets with his chopsticks as Osamu paced back and ford, Atsumu stared at his twin yet he also couldn't hide his worry. Kita and Aran remained tight lip when the three of them asked what Suna would be doing that would take a few days of him not being here.

Even Akagi and Omimi stayed silent, it was starting to affect the younger kitsune. The blue-eyed boy couldn't do much to calm them either, he was also worried for Suna but knew that panicking won't do anything.

It has been exactly one week since Suna left and according to Riseki, the youngest Kitsune here, Suna has never been out for this long, the max was only three days and even then the brunette would come home early.

Grabbing Atsumu's hand Tobio rubbed small circles on the back of it. That seemed to calm the blonde down but not enough to make his tail stop moving back and ford rapidly.

They were having lunch and while the table is usually full of chatter from the twins and Suna along with Aran it was now unusually quiet.

The blonde kitsune squeezed his hand, worry still all over his features. "I'm sure he will be fine, Suna isn't the kind of person to just be reckless." Osamu sighs and sits on Tobio's left. Ginjima also sighs, his foot tapping the ground at a rapid pace while Kosaku sits by the window, the plants he was watering looking just as sad as they all felt.

"I know Suna is going to be ok, it's just...he always told us when he will leave and why...this is the first time he has done this and it worries us," said Ginjima, his brow furrowed. "Yeah, plus Suna is the type of guy to keep things to himself instead of asking for help...that's why we are worried but if Kita-san and Aran-san say he is fine then he is...we just can't help but be worried..." added Kosaku.

Atsumu nods in agreement, “If he didn’t say anything to Osamu then it worries us, out of all of us Suna is the closes to Osamu...if he didn’t say anything to him then the arrand must be difficult in some way.” Once again the blonde’s tail wags aggressively.

Tobio won't say he understands their worry completely, they have known Suna for ages, they know him better than Tobio could ever hope but he shares the same worry.

Suna has been so kind to him, he brings him small trinkets from different places when he doesn't have to, stocks his art supplies so he has something to do, and he keeps him company when the twins are busy handling their own errands.

If anything Suna has become a good friend of his and deep in his gut he deeply cares for him.

Hence why he doesn't tell them about the bad gut feeling he has been getting for the past week. He had only seen Suna once and that had been when he arrived after one of his errands last week.

His face had a complicated look as if he knew something they didn't yet couldn't tell them. He had also seen him during dinner, but he didn’t talk much and before anyone could question him, Suna left right after he finished.

Tobio knows that if he were to tell them about his gut feeling then they would worry, even more, coming from the Kageyama bloodline, Tobio could have the same ability as Miwa did.

Hers woke up when she was around his age but Tobio isn't sure if he would even inherit it. It's very rare for more than one child to inherit the power mostly it's just one while the other child inherits the knowledge of the Inarizaki clan.

Tobio was supposed to inherit it but when his parents die he never put much thought into it; his mother had been the one to know about the clan yet never interacted with them.

Still...he knows they won't just oversee the possibility of Tobio being able to see visions. He should keep quiet about it and if he sees that things do take a turn for the worse then he will inform Kita about it.

For now, he will just wait and see.

"Still we need to have faith in him, he deals with the twins on a daily and even if he is as bad as them he does take his errands seriously. So let's wait for him to come back and by the time he does I bet he will have a lot of stories to tell us!" said Ginjima, instantly the mood in the room becomes lighter.

Tobio grins, leave it to Gin to bring the mood up. From his time here he has come to know that Ginjima is the type of person to always look on the bright side, something Tobio really likes that of him.

“Ginjima-san is right, when he comes back we will be able to hear from him so for now let’s have faith in him and wait.” Tobio is sure Suna would be alright, the brunette won’t do something dangerous and he knows Kita won’t allow him to even if Suna wanted.

"Yeah! Let's keep this place tidy so by the time Rin comes back we can show him that we are capable of doing things by ourselves!" Atsumu exclaims, they all burst out laughing. The weight of worry looming over them vanishes and is replaced by happiness.

Tobio leans his head on Atsumu's shoulder as the blonde pulls him into a side hug. This is something he never had after his parent's death. The castle only became colder and whatever warmth Tobio tried to save slipped out of his fingers, leaving him hollow.

But here, with them, he felt alive, like nothing will be able to push him back to that dark pit he had once called living.

Being here made him realized what it meant to be a free kid, someone who didn't have to carry the heavy crown and chain themselves to a throne while people who were selfish feed off your unhappiness.

Tobio never allowed himself to feel free, he didn’t want to be selfish and let his people suffer but when he heard the cheers of the crowd as Mizuki was killed he realized, they never cared for him, no one did.

Mizuki had been the only friend he had that defended him to the very end. Back there people were just happy to finally get rid of him. He had been unwanted to the point his people wanted to kill him.

And here with Inarizaki, he felt wanted. They didn't push him aside or treated him with pity. They all welcomed him with open arms and went as far as to help him when he had been injured, anyone else would have just turned him in for money.

These kitsune are his family now, and even if Mizuki isn't here with him anymore he will always carry her in his heart.

They laugh a bit more before finishing their lunch and helped clean the table. Soon they all left to do their chores or run a few errands before it got darker.

Osamu had wanted to stay in the kitchen to try a few more recipes for later but Tobio knew the gray-haired kitsune just wanted some time alone.

Nodding his head he went to find Atsumu, who was watching a few flower petals fall in the back patio.

“Hey Tobio-kun come with me I want to show you something.” Grabbing his hand the blonde pulled him along at a slow pace, still aware of his healing knee. “Where are we going Atsumu-san?”

"It's a place where 'Samu and I go when he is feeling overwhelmed," Tobio blinks in surprise. Had Atsumu noticed? He thought he had hidden it well from the others. "You did hide it well, but I could see it in your eyes."

“Oh...is this the place?”

In front of them was a beautiful pond, a few flower petals were floating softly in it. The trees surrounding the place gave it shade from the sun, giving a cool air surrounding it.

Walking slowly Atsumu brought him under one of the trees, "Not many know of this place, usually when one of us feels worried or upset we come here to clear our mind. But during the night is when it gets even more breathtaking."

They took a seat on one of the dry rocks, Atsumu settled next to him, and almost on instinct, Tobio leans in on him. The blonde doesn't hesitate to wrap his arms around his waist, bringing him closer to the warmth Tobio is beginning to like more as days pass.

“During the night around midnight if you come here you will be able to see fireflies light up the place, it gives it a...romantic vibe.”

Romanic huh? When was the last time Tobio ever thought of romance? The first time would have been with Oikawa. When he had met the older boy Tobio had felt floaty with him. Oikawa would treat him well and took him to many places around the palace of Seijoh.

Tobio could say that it had been his first love, a love that was poison. His second romance encounter would be Ushijima, the older boy was different from Oikawa.

Oikawa was a passionate lover, aggressive would another word to describe him. Ushijima was more gentle; he showed his love with gestures like dancing with Tobio during the night when no one was watching.

He would take him on walks around the castle’s garden, and he showed interest in his art, something that brought joy to Tobio.

He had liked the older as a friend and with time he began liking him more than that, but it died the moment he found out he had been betrayed by him.

After his two fail attempts at love Tobio decided to just give up on it, but here he is with his heart on his sleeve.

And this time it’s for Miya Atsumu, a kitsune who had helped him.

Tobio bit his lip, he didn’t want this friendship to turn bitter, each time he loved someone it would always take a turn for the worst.

If his experience with Oikawa and Ushijima isn’t something to go by then he doesn’t know what else would warn people.

"Romance...? It's something I haven't thought in a while."

"How so, I mean there has to be someone you...liked, right? Atsumu hesitates and Tobio isn't sure if he heard dejection in his tone but shrugs it off. "I did fall in love twice, the first one was with Oikawa, I know how could I?," Atsumu gives him a deadpan look.

"But it had been back when I had first met him...he had been like a prince out of a fairy tale book. Someone who could charm anyone with a smile. I used to think that he was the one for me but then things happened, and I grew to hate him.”

The wind softly ruffled the leaves, making more flower petals fall. Being here brought a wave of peace to Tobio like he could tell all of this without being judge and being with Atsumu just brought even more reassurance.

"Oikawa loved aggressively, and in the end, I ended up getting burned...my second love would have been Ushijima, he cared for me or I liked to believe he did. Unlike Oikawa he was more reserve, he did give me things, but they had more meaning. We shared the same love for art and there were times he would show me affection."

Atsumu tightens his hold on Tobio, "Ushijima was a gentle lover, always making sure his partner was alright before proceeding. Both loves were different, yet they ended up hurting me in more than one way...it took everything I had once held so dear to."

Tears blurred his vision, yet he held them in. Two tragic loves may have hurt him, but it also brought him to a new family and friends.

"Since then I stopped thinking in love, I'm cursed to be unlovable. If my lover doesn't hurt me then I will end up hurting them."

"That's not true Tobio," Atsumu's harsh tone cut him off his thoughts, looking at his honey brown eyes Tobio could see nothing but love, so much love. "Love can hurt but it can also bring you warmth. Your experience wasn't the best, but it doesn't mean you are unlovable it just means that the people who you loved didn't deserve it."

The blonde holds his face in the palm of his hands, his skin is soft yet rough from all the work he has done.

“You can be loved, and you can love in return, don’t let them take that away from you.”

Atsumu brushed his thumb on the corner of his lips, Tobio shudders. Love? Can he love without getting hurt again? Can he allow himself to love Atsumu?

“How, how can I when I’m afraid to hurt you?”

It feels like the world stopped moving, even the flower petals that were gently falling seemed to stop as Atsumu’s lips touch his.

Warmth fills him, but it’s different, it doesn’t burn him like Oikawa’s, and it doesn’t feel like a knife on his back like Ushijima’s.

No, it feels right, it makes him feel reassured. This warmth covers him like a blanket on a cold night, it tugs him safely under its warmth and promises no pain.

Closing his eyes Tobio returns the kiss, he feels Atsumu smile and tangles his fingers in his blonde locks as the kitsune pulls him closer. The first one to pull away is Atsumu and Tobio has to hold in a whine, he doesn't want the kiss to stop.

Atsumu chuckles and takes a strand of Tobio's black hair, putting it behind his ear. "You won't hurt me Tobio, just like I won't hurt you."

Tobio doesn’t even notice his tears running down his face until Atsumu wipes them away. “Will you let me show you Tobio?”

Tobio doesn’t see why he should say no.

* * *

It has been a week and Rintarou is so close to slitting Oikawa’s damn throat. That fucking bastard has been a pest, always following him around and asking such embarrassing questions in front of the other servant.

If He didn’t have self-control he would have been charged with murder. It doesn't help that Iwaizumi always asks for his company when he isn't busy or when Semi has to leave with the king for an errand.

By now the whole palace has heard about them being 'lovers' that it wasn't difficult for Rintarou to get a private room.

The catch?

He has to sleep in the same room as Semi, not that he minds. The guard keeps his hands to himself and doesn’t invade his privacy, so he is fine with it. The first night slept on the same bed was hilarious.

Semi had blushed like a virgin when he had seen Rintarou undressing, not that the brunette minded, he liked seeing the human blush.

Just something about it was extremely pleasing. But even with all of the funny moments going on he had to remind himself that he was here on a mission and nothing else.

He had to stop this fluttering sensation he got when being around Semi, it wasn't good for him or the guard.

Watering the white roses Rintarou sighs, he knows he told the king that he was fine with whatever job he would give him, but he had hoped it wouldn't be an outside job.

Still, he could do it, especially when no one bothers him, he found that many of the maids prefer to stay inside than in the blazing sun, something Rintarou doesn't blame them for but years of living in a shrine with no cool air got him used to the heat.

He wonders how the others are doing.

He had sent a message to Kita three days ago with a report on what he had found out about Oikawa. And their suspicions were right, Oikawa knows that Tobio is alive, the good thing is that he doesn't know where he is.

Hence why he has begun sending guards in search all over Metanoia's forest (It's now Seijoh territory but Rintarou refuses to call it that) and why he is also staying in Shiratorizawa for a few weeks.

He had warned Kita to keep an eye out just in case even if the brunette knows they won't be able to find them.

They still needed to be careful though, the shrine to others may look abandon and he knows that if any human other than a Kageyama royal were to step foot inside the forbidden forest they would get lost in their forever.

Rintarou had a feeling that if Oikawa were to find out about any of this it was a fact that the king would do anything to get his hands on Tobio.

The only people who will be able to find the shrine other than a Kageyama would be a witch from the Nohebi clan or a white witch from the Kamomedai clan. These were the only two clans powerful enough to break the spell the forest has.

The real trick to this is that you would have to convince them to do it for you. If you don’t have a good reason then they will simply reject the offer.

Wiping the sweat off his brow, Rintarou huffs before grinning. Even with all of this Kita manage to bring him the good news, apparently, Atsumu finally had the guts to confess to Tobio and now he is courting him.

It brought joy to him because even if the blonde was an idiot most of the time he would take care of Tobio’s heart. Pulling the last weeds off the flower bed Rintarou sigh, he could feel his eyes burning on the back of his neck.

Already knowing who it was he plastered a grin on his face even if he didn't want to see Iwaizumi.

Because if Iwaizumi was here then so was Oikawa. "Can I help you Hajime-san?" Footsteps make their way to where Rintarou was kneeling, looking up he is met with and Iwaizumi dressed in casual clothing. Must be his day off, which is strange considering that he is here to guard Oikawa.

"Sorry I just wanted to ask if you...uh maybe wanted to come along with me to the village once you are done?" Iwaizumi's green eyes look at anywhere but him, Rintarou has to hold the urge to roll his eyes.

He knows that he isn't dating Semi but the thought of this guard not knowing his boundaries pisses him off. Rintarou isn’t stupid he knows the difference between wanting to befriend someone because you want to be a friend and befriending someone because you are attracted to them.

Iwaizumi didn't show it at first, but it becomes clear as day when he continues to compliment him or when he brought him roses, red ones at that!

He doesn’t know the guard that well, but he thought he would respect a relationship! “I’m sorry Iwaizumi-san, I would love to accompany you, but I have plans with Eita today.” He saw the way Iwaizumi stiffen at the mention of Semi’s name, Rintarou narrowed his eyes.

Why was Iwaizumi so bend over the fact that he couldn’t go with him today? It’s not like he had a choice, plus being with Semi was better than being with Iwaizumi.

"Oh I see, is he taking you somewhere today?" Seems like the green-eyed man still wants to chat. Turning his attention back to the flowers Rintarou nods.

"Yes, we plan to take a walk around the forest." It was more of searching for Tobio, not that Iwaizumi needed to know that. Rintarou had to pretend he was helping in their search for Tobio, even if he got the information he needs, he still needs to keep an eye out for Oikawa.

The king may charm everyone around him but Rintarou could see that suspicious gaze he sends him. If he were to leave right now it would be a possibility that he will follow him and that's the last thing he needs.

"Are you done, love?" Looking up from the flowers, Rintarou smiles. Semi waves at him and bows at Iwaizumi. The ash-blonde is wearing casual clothes today, a white button-down with brown pants and black boots.

"Yeah, let me just go to our share room to change, I won't take long." To put on a show he kisses Semi on the lips, the first few times were a bit awkward but with time they got used to it. It almost scared Rintarou how right it felt to kiss the ash blonde.

Pulling away Semi gives with a boyish grin, one that made him feel flustered. "Alright, I will wait for you by the west entrance then."

Sharing one more kiss Rintarou jogs to the inside of the castle, heart beating faster. With a burning red face and a beating heart, he misses the glare Iwaizumi and Semi are giving each other or the fact that a pair of green eyes stare at him longing while the brown stare at him with love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm honest, I am just making rare pairs and now they are living in my mind rent free😂😂😂.

**Author's Note:**

> My main inspiration for this are the songs Daughter of evil, servant of evil, regret message, and ghost of a rose. I picture this chapter while listening to this four songs and it came out great.  
> As always my Tumblr is Mizukiiilight and my Twitter is lilmeowmeow_1 if you have any questions or just want to chat. Leave a comment on what you think will happen next. Until next time!


End file.
